Infinite Stratos: Battle against Ragnoburous
by Zedept000
Summary: After Zero and the gang defeated the Gold Gospel, peace has come for the summer, now with summer break over, what will happen to Zero and the gang when Ragnoburous attacks back? IchxHou and ZeroxRin. Continuation of Legend of Zeta.
1. The Gang Reunites

Ch. 1: The Gang Reunites

IS Academy Class 2-1

Ichika and the gang are sitting in class. "Wonder if Zero, Rin and Shana are back yet?" Charlotte asks. "We haven't heard from them since we left America." Houki said. "It's rude not to call us and say hi at least." Cecilia said. "Maybe they forgot that school starts back up today." Laura said.

"If they forgot, they forgot." Ichika says as he leans back. "You think we're that stupid?" A male voice asks. Ichika and the others look towards the door and sees Zero, Rin and Shana standing at the door. "We're back!" Rin says as she heads towards them.

"Welcome back." Charlotte says. "Did you miss us?" Shana asks. "Not really." Houki said jokingly. Shana walks up and hugs her. "So how was break?" Zero asks. Everyone except for Rin and Shana are surprised to see Zero in a regular Academy uniform, without the sleeves torn off and regular pants.

"What? Is there something on me?" Zero asks as he looks at himself. "You're in a regular uniform." Ichika said. "Oh, that, so?" Zero replied. "It's just a surprise not to see you in that torn one you made." Houki said. "Whatever." Zero said with his arms crossed. "How was it training those cadets?" Laura asks.

Zero scratches the right side of his head with his right index finger while looking to the left downwards. "That bad?" Ichika asks. "Let's just say, be glad you weren't there." Rin replies. "Those cadets couldn't follow orders right." Zero said with his right hand over his face.

"You never listened to orders back then yourself." Shana says to Zero. "Shut up." Zero says as he turns his face away from her. Everyone laughs. The bell rings and they all takes their seats and Chifuyu walks in.

"Everyone, welcome back from summer break, hope you all enjoyed it cause we are going to get serious from here on out. Got it!?" Chifuyu says to them. "Yes mam!" The class replies and it's a regular day from there.

* * *

After Class

The final bell rings. Zero stretches. "Man, what a day." Zero says. "Did you forget how tough her teachings are?" Houki asks. "No, it's just been a while, that's all." Zero replies.

They all get ready to leave when Chifuyu walks up to them. "What is it?" Rin asks. "Zero, you've been moved back to Ichika's room, here's the key." Chifuyu says and handed him the key.

"Kind of saw that coming." Zero said as he takes the key. "Looks like we're roommates again." Ichika said. "I guess so." Zero said. They all leave and went to their rooms.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's Room

Ichika and Zero enter their room. "Still the same I see." Zero said as he tosses his bag on the right bed. "What did you expect? A five star luxury suite?" Ichika asks. "Nope, not at all." Zero says as he plops on his bed.

"So what did you guys do back in America?" Ichika asks. Zero doesn't reply. "Zero?" Ichika asks as he turns around. He sees Zero asleep. Ichika falls. "Guess he's worn out." Ichika said as he gets up.

* * *

Dorm: Houki/Rin's Room

Houki and Rin are putting away their things. "So what did you two do during summer break?" Houki asks. "Went on a few dates, went to the beach on his days off, just stuff like that." Rin replies. "Nothing serious?" Houki asks in a teasing voice.

Rin's face turns red. "Besides sleeping in the same bed, nothing." Rin said not looking at Houki. "At least you two are that far." Houki says with her arms crossed and in a pissed tone. "You two haven't shared a bed for 1 night yet?" Rin asks. Houki sits on her bed. "No, thanks to Chifuyu." Houki said. "It will happen one day." Rin said.

Rin stretches. "I'm tired." Rin says. "Going to sleep then?" Houki asks. Rin doesn't respond. "Rin?" Houki asks as she turns around and sees Rin asleep on her bed. Houki smiles and shakes her head no.


	2. An Unsuspected Challenge

Ch. 2: An Unsuspected Challenge

It's been a week since the gang got back together. They've been catching up and seeing if anything has happened.

IS Academy Class 2-1

Class in going on as usual when the door flies open. Everyone looks to see who it is. "Zero Bakushin!" The person said. Zero stands up. "Yes?" He says.

"I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki, I'm the Student Council President and the Representative Cadet of Russia. I challenge you to a match!" Tatenashi says while pointing at him. Everyone is shocked by the challenge. "Why do you want to battle me?" Zero asks.

"Other students are saying that you're the strongest student here and that you should be given the role of Student President, but I'm the strongest here and I'm not giving up my position to some boy." Tatenashi explained.

A giant crowd has formed around the classroom. Zero closes his eyes and sighs and reopens his eyes. Zero deploys his sword and points it at Tatenashi with his Dragon Eyes. "You're on!" Zero says.

"The match will be in 4 days. Prepare to lose!" Tatenashi says before she leaves. Zero retreats his sword and his Dragon Eyes. The class goes into an uproar form what just happened.

"Do you have any idea what you just gotten yourself into?" A classmate asks. "A match against the Student Council President, so what?" Zero answers. "Tatenashi Sarashiki has never lost a match, that's why she was chosen to be Student Council President." Cecilia says.

"I know, I'm not worried." Zero says as he leans in his chair. "That's some confidence you have there." Charlotte says. "Alright class, back to work." Chifuyu says. The class went back to normal for the rest of the day.

* * *

After Class

Everyone was packing up. "Hey Zero, how about we all go train?" Rin asks as she turns around. Zero is already gone. "He's gone already?" Rin asks herself. "He probably went to go focus somewhere." Shana said. "Yeah, you're right." Rin said.

* * *

School Dojo – 2 hours later

Houki walks into the dojo to do some kendo practices. "Alright, I need some alone training for a bit." Houki said to herself. Houki opens the door and sees Zero doing some intense training. After watching Zero for a few minutes, he stopped.

"How long are you going to watch me Houki?" Zero asks. Houki got shocked and came out. "Sorry, I didn't want to disturb your training." Houki said in her kendo uniform. Zero is also in a kendo type uniform with a black bottoms and red top.

"Training for your match?" Houki asks. "Yeah, I'm a bit out of practice." Zero said. "Want a partner?" Houki asks. "Sure and we can finally have that sparring match." Zero said. Zero and Houki pull out some wooden swords and start their sparring match.

2 hours later

"Haaaa!" Zero yells as he delivers the final attack. He hits Houki on her stomach area and she goes to one knee. "You win." Houki says while panting heavily.

"Good match." Zero says while panting as well. Houki sits down and Zero lies on his back. "I need a shower." Houki says as she looks at herself. "Same here." Zero said in agreement.

They got up and changed into their uniforms and went to their rooms.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's Room

Zero walks into his room. "Hey there Zero, where have you been hiding?" Ichika asks. "I've been at the dojo." Zero says as he gets ready for his shower. "Ok, want anything to drink?" Ichika asks as he gets some things out of the cabinets.

"Some ice tea when I get out." Zero answers as he heads towards the bathroom. "Gotcha." Ichika says as Zero enters the bathroom.

* * *

Dorm: Houki/Rin's Room

Houki enters her room and Rin is lying on her bed. "Welcome back Houki." Rin said. "Thanks." Houki says as she gets a drink. "I ran into Zero at the dojo." Houki said as she sits on her bed.

"So that's where he's been." Rin says as she lies on her back. "Yeah, I'm going to take a shower." Houki says as she gets her clothes and goes into the bathroom.

For the next few days, Zero trained for his match against Tatenashi.

* * *

IS Academy Arena 3

Zero and the gang are in the hanger, preparing for the match.

"Ok Zero, Tatenashi's IS unit is called Mysterious Lady, a close to medium range unit, it's weapons are, Rusty Nail - a whip sword, Heavy Rain - a lance with an internal 4-barrel gatling gun. This gives her a choice of switching between close-combat to long range attacks. Her unit also has an unusual ability to manipulate water through nanomachines in the water, enabling Tatenashi to change the shape of the water to serve a defensive or offensive purpose. The offensive shape being The "Lance of Mistilteinn" and the defensive from being the water voids. So be careful out there." Chifuyu says to him.

"Got it." Zero said. "And she doesn't have any Element Programs in her unit." Chifuyu also tells him. "Got it as well." Zero says as he runs a final check. "Good luck Zero, you'll need it." Cecilia says to him. Zero nods yes. "Kick her ass." Rin said. Zero winks at her with his right eye.

"Zedept, launching!" Zero says as he flies into the battlefield. "Ready to lose Zero?" Tatenashi asks. "Not today." Zero says. Tatenashi deploys her Heavy Rain lance and Zero deploys his sword. The bell buzzes and they charge at each other.


	3. Zero vs Tatenashi

Ch. 3: Zero vs. Tatenashi

Recap: Tatenashi challenged Zero to a match and Zero accepted.

IS Academy Arena 3

Zero's sword collides with Tatenashi's lance. Tatenashi stares intensely at Zero and Zero just smiles. They push off each other. "Why are you so relaxed?" Tatenashi asks. "This is a friendly match, you need to lighten up." Zero replies.

"Not with my position as the strongest on the line!" Tatenashi yells as she fires from her lance. Zero flies around, dodging all of her attacks.

* * *

Command Room

Rin and the gang are watching Zero's match. "Come on Zero, quit dodging and attack." Houki said. "So that's his plan." Rin said to herself. "What plan?" Ichika asks. "Slow Start." Shana replied. "I see." Chifuyu said.

"What's Slow Start?" Charlotte asks. "He's not being serious right now and he's studying Tatenashi's abilities." Chifuyu explained. "He's using his Learning Program to learn her moves and acquire a new weapon." Laura said.

"A new weapon?" Ichika asks. "Yeah, a lance." Rin replies with a smile. They all look back at the screen.

* * *

Arena Battlefield

Zero keeps dodging Tatenashi's attacks. "Quit dodging already and fight me!" Tatenashi yells with frustration. Zero stops flying. "Got you now!" Tatenashi says as she summons water and attacks Zero. Zero doesn't move and smirks.

The water engulfs Zero. "It's over, I won." Tatenashi says. "You think so?" Zero's voice asks. The water is destroyed and Zero is holding a different weapon. "Impossible, how?" Tatenashi asks in surprisement. "I must thank you Tatenashi, because of you, I've gotten a new weapon, say hello to my Spiral Lance." Zero says holding a lance that looks like Tatenashi's Heavy Rain but with a spiral pattern coming from the tip to the base.

Zero points the lance at Tatenashi and it fires a barrage of bullets at her. Tatenashi raises her lance up and a water void appears to block the attack. "You won't beat me by copying me attacks." Tatenashi says. "I'm not copying you, I'm learning from you." Zero says.

"Then learn from this!" Tatenashi said in anger. A giant water lance appears. "Lance of Mistilteinn!" Tatenashi says. The lance hits Zero and slams him against the wall.

* * *

Command Room

"Zero!" The gang, except for Rin and Shana, yelled. "He's having too much fun out there." Shana says nodding her head no with her eyes closed. "Huh?" Everyone asks. "But now he's not playing around." Rin said. They all look at the screen.

* * *

Arena Battlefield

"That has to finish him." Tatenashi said. The dust cloud starts to disappear and electricity is coming out of the cloud. "What's that?" Tatenashi asks herself.

"Good attack, but sorry, this match is still on." Zero says as the cloud disappears and reveals Zero's eyes and hair in their Wind Mode colors with electricity around him.

* * *

Command Room

Everyone sees Zero's eye/hair change. "That's his Wind Mode colors, but why hasn't Zedept change as well?" Houki asks. "He's learned how to use the Element Change without having Zedept's color changing as well." Rin said.

"So he's gotten better control of his powers?" Charlotte asks. "Yeah and he can do it with the others as well." Shana replied.

* * *

Arena Battlefield

"How did you survive that attack?" Tatenashi asks. "Right before that attack hit, I summoned a wind barrier at the impact point and the attack didn't damage my shield at all." Zero explained.

Tatenashi gets angrier. "Damn youuuuuu!" Tatenashi yells as she charges at Zero with water at the tip of her lance. Zero smiles and swings his lance up and an electric wall appears and blocks the attack as well as shock Tatenashi. "Ahhhh!" Tatenashi screams and flies away. "Damn." She says panting heavily from that defense attack.

Zero points his lance at her and the lance suddenly connected to his arm. "One more attack, let's end this." Zero said. "Agreed." Tatenashi says as a water ball appears at the tip.

Zero bends his knees and his right arm back as his eyes change to a 3 colored eyes with red-orange, light green and light blue in a spiral pattern, as well as his hair, light green (right), red-orange (middle) and light blue (left). Fire, ice and electricity spirals around his lance from the tip.

* * *

Command Room

"Amazing." Ichika said. "He's definitely has gotten more control over the Element Program." Chifuyu said. Rin and Shana look at each other with concern and then back at the screen.

* * *

Arena Battlefield

"Take this, Aquatic Peirce!" Tatenashi yells as she charges. "Element Thrust!" Zero yells as he charges. The tips of their lances collide. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They both scream. Then there was an explosion from the attacks.

A massive cloud covers the arena's field. The arena was silent. As the cloud starts to dissipates, 2 figures start to appear. The cloud disappears and Tatenashi is on the ground and Zero is standing above her with his lance pointed at her. The bell buzzes and a voice came over the arena's intercom.

"Tatenashi, shield energy 0, winner: Zero." The voice said. There was silence for a minute and then the crowd cheers. "Tch, I lost." Tatenashi said. Zero retreats his lance to reveal Zero offering his right hand to help her up.

"That was a good match." Zero said. Tatenashi accept Zero hand and he helps her up. They both return their units to standby mode. "This means you're the Student Council President now." Tatenashi says. "Nope." Zero said. Tatenashi is surprised.

"But you won." Tatenashi said. "So what, I don't want the role or any role in the Student Council. I was only in this for a fun match." Zero said. Tatenashi is shocked by what Zero said.

"Besides, the real winners are the students who were able to enjoy a great match." Zero says he looks around. Tatenashi looks around and she sees everyone cheering. "Attention everyone!" Zero yells. The arena got silent.

"I may have won the match but I will not take the title of Student Council President and I won't take the title of the Academy's strongest as well!" Zero said and everyone was shocked. "The real winner is all of you who enjoyed a great and friendly match!" Zero continued.

"Tatenashi Sarashiki." Zero said as he faces her. "It was an honor battling you and is glad that you are my kaichou (Student President)." Zero says as he extends his hand out. Tatenashi looks at him and then his hand. She looks back at him and smiles. "Thank you."

She says as she grabs his hand and they shake. The crowd cheers at the respect and sportsmanship. The gang comes running on the field. Rin jumps up and hugs him. "Great match." Rin said.

"That was awesome!" Ichika said. "Thanks." Zero said. Zero suddenly felt pain and places his left hand over his left eye. "Are you alright?" Tatenashi asks. Zero is panting heavily.

Zero gives her a thumb up. "You shouldn't push yourself like that." Shana said. "I know." Zero said as his breathing returns to normal. "Someone please explain?" Cecilia asks.

"Ever since the battle against the Gold Gospel, every time I use my element powers, my left eye hurts badly from the shifts." Zero said as he stands up. "So you just need to take it easy." Charlotte says. "Him, easy, hahahaha." Shana says and laughs. They are confused, except for Zero and Rin.

"He never takes anything easy." Shana said as she stops laughing. "It's time for lunch, let's eat." Ichika said. They nod in agreement and they start to walk. "Zero Bakushin!" Tatenashi said. They all turn around.

Tatenashi walks up to Zero. "Yes?" Zero asks. "I hope we can be friends." Tatenashi said. "Of course we can." Zero said and then extends his right hand. Tatenashi nods and shakes his hand. "Let's all go eat." Zero said. "Yeah." They all say and they leave the arena.

* * *

Dorm: Tatenashi's Room – 8:24 p.m.

Tatenashi is in the shower thinking to herself. "Why am I feeling like this? There's no way I can like him, but why can I stop thinking about him?" She thinks to herself.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's Room – 10:53 p.m.

Zero, in his pj's, is on his bed doing a maintenance check on his arm and Zedept while Ichika is making some tea. "How's your arm and Zedept?" Ichika asks as he brings the tea over.

"So far, everything checks out." Zero said. Ichika hands him his tea and Zero takes it. "That's good." Ichika said. "If you want, I can do a check up on Byakushiki for ya." Zero said. "That would help, thanks." Ichika said.

"No problem, just let me finish here and I'll take a look at it." Zero said. "Ok." Ichika said. Zero went and finished his check up on his arm and Zedept and started on Byakushiki. "Hm, what's this?" Zero asks himself. "What do you see?" Ichika asks.

"There's a special program that Byakushiki used a year ago once by itself." Zero explained. "A year ago? It could be when I was unconscious from the Silver Gospel's attack that injured me badly, but not as badly as the one you took from that Gold Gospel." Ichika said.

Zero read the program information to find out what it is. Zero eyes widened. "So it's _that program _huh?" Zero asks himself. "You figured it out?" Ichika asks. "It's the _Revive Program_." Zero replied. "Revive Program?" Ichika asks in confusion.

"The Revive Program literally revives it's pilot from near death. Only one other unit has this program." Zero explained. "What unit?" Ichika asks. "The White Knight, IS #001." Zero answered.

Ichika was shocked that his unit had a strong program in it and that only the White Knight IS has the program. "Zedept doesn't even have this program and it can't copy it, since the Revive Program only activates when the pilot is near death." Zero said.

"Well, let's not worry about that now, let's get some sleep." Ichika said. "Yeah, I'm tired from that match." Zero said. They both went to bed.


	4. Ragnoburous Returns

Ch. 4: Ragnoburous Returns

It's been a week since Zero won against Tatenashi. The academy has been talking about it ever since and Zero has refused to take any position in the Student Council.

* * *

IS Academy Class 2-1

The final bell rings, ending classes for the day. "That was too long." Ichika said exhausted. "It wasn't that long." Zero said as he walks over to Ichika's desk. Zero suddenly felt a presence behind him. "Is there someone behind me?" Zero asks the gang.

They nod no. "That's weird, I'm sure I felt someone behind me." Zero says as he tries to think. Zero suddenly gets tickled out of nowhere. Zero is trying not to laugh. Zero turns around and sees Tatenashi. "Kaichou, what are you doing?" Zero asks while trying not to laugh.

Tatenashi stops tickling him. "I was trying to make you laugh." Tatenashi says in a cheerful and playful voice. "What's with the personality change?" Zero asks in confusion. "When I'm not battling, I'm like this." Tatenashi says with a smile.

"Ok? Hold on, you're a 3rd year, why are you at a 2nd year classroom for?" Zero asks. "To hang with you." Tatenashi said. Zero blushes a little and looks over at Rin. Rin turns her head away with a pissed look on her face.

"Come on, let's play." Tatenashi says as she grabs Zero's right arm and pulls him out of the classroom. The gang just watches as it all happens. "What a weird girl." Shana said. "Wee." Charlotte says. "I think Rin has some competition." Ichika said.

Houki elbows Ichika hard in his ribs. "Ow, what was that for?" Ichika asks Houki. Houki faces Rin and Ichika follows Houki and looks at Rin as well. "Don't worry, he won't do anything stupid." Shana says to cheer her up.

"It's not him I'm worried about." Rin said and then leaves the classroom. The rest of them follow.

* * *

IS Academy Arena 6

Tatenashi drags Zero to the battlefield. "Why did you bring me here?" Zero asks. Tatenashi lets go of him and takes a few steps forward. "This." Tatenashi says as she deploys her IS, Mysterious Lady.

"So you want a battle then?" Zero asks. "Yep!" Tatenashi says smiling and her eyes closed. "Alright." Zero said. Zero deploys Zedept.

"So, will you be the Serious Tatenashi or the Playful Tatenashi?" Zero asks. "When battling." She says playfully. "I'm serious." She says seriously as she deploys her Heavy Rain lance.

Zero deploys his sword. "Let's go." Zero says. They charge at each other and they collide.

* * *

IS Academy Grounds

The gang is walking the grounds, looking for Zero and Tatenashi. "Where are they?" Shana asks. "Who knows." Laura asks. "I heard that someone saw Tatenashi dragging Zero to her special arena." A student said talking to another student.

The gang turns and listens in. "Do you think that they're battling?" One of them asks. "A rematch between those two? We've got to see this." The other replies and they run off to Tatenashi's arena. The gang looks at each other and follows them.

* * *

IS Academy Arena 6

Zero and Tatenashi are exchanging blows. "We have an audience." Zero says to her. Tatenashi looks around and sees a crowd. "I guess you're right." Tatenashi says as she looks back at Zero. Zero retreats his sword and pulls out his Spiral Lance. Zero and Tatenashi continue their battle.

10 Minutes Later

Zero and Tatenashi are exhausted. "This is fun." Zero says panting. "Yeah, I can't remember the last time I had fun during a battle." Tatenashi says in her playful voice. Zero and Tatenashi get into a ready pose.

Suddenly, a blast hits the arena floor and creates a massive cloud. "What's happening?" Tatenashi asks. A screen displays in front of Zero. "This energy signature." Zero said in shock. The rest of the gang appears in there IS units and Tatenashi joins them. "What's going on Zero?" Rin asks.

Zero stares intensely and seriously. "Zero?" Shana asks. "They're back." Zero says as his eyes change to Dragon Eyes. "You don't mean?" Cecilia asks. "Ragnoburous." Zero said. The cloud disappears and reveals a Gold Gospel. "What's that model?" Tatenashi asks.

"Get the students away from here. I'll handle this." Zero said. "Let me help." Shana said. "No, remember what happened last time." Zero said. Shana thinks back to when Zero got slashed and fell unconscious. "Alright." Shana said. "Will someone explain everything?" Tatenashi asks.

"We'll explain later, for now let's just do what Zero said." Rin said. "Poowe." Playful Tatenashi says. The gang goes and helps the students evacuate while Zero flies down. "So. Are you being remotely controlled or free movement?" Zero asks the Gospel.

The Gospel doesn't respond. "Free then." Zero said as the Gospel deploys an energy sword. Zero starts to glow with multiple colors. "Overdrive!" Zero says. Tatenashi looks at Zero. "True Element!" Zero says as Zedept appears in its Element Overdrive form.

"So cool!" Playful Tatenashi says while staring at Zero. Ichika and the others finished evacuating the students and regrouped with Tatenashi. "Why didn't he use Zeta Overdrive?" Ichika asks. "Ever since that battle, Zero hasn't been able to access it." Rin said. "So his best choice is his Element Overdrive." Shana said.

Zero deploys his Blade Tonfas. Zero and the Gospel charge at each other. The Gospel slashes downward and Zero blocks it with his tonfas. Zero pushes it off with his left tonfa and attacks with his right tonfa. The Gospel dodges it.

The Gospel points the sword and a ball appears at the tip and fires a barrage of energy beams. Zero uses his Wind Boost to dodge the attacks. As one of them was about to hit Zero, he uses Shadow Dash and disappears. "Where did he go?" Serious Tatenashi asks.

"Earth Piercer!" Zero yells as he flies downward, feet first with his Spear Halberd pointing straight down. The Gospel barely dodges in time and part of its right wing gets cut off. A dust cloud appears from the impact.

Zero dashes at the Gospel and fights it hand-to-hand with fire at his fists and feet. The Gospel blocks the attacks. Zero backs off panting. "He must still be worn out from your guy's battle." Houki said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen." Playful Tatenashi apologizes.

"It's not your fault." Charlotte says to her. "They always appear when he's weakened." Laura said. Zero actives Kenran Butou and regains most of his shield energy. "That was smart." Shana said. "Huh?" Playful Tatenashi said.

"He used Kenran Butou, it restores your shield energy." Houki explained. "He learned it from Houki." Ichika said. "Yeah, with that Learning Program of his." Cecilia said. "Learning Program?" Serious Tatenashi asks.

"It allows his to learn his opponent's moves, weapons and abilities and makes them his own." Shana explained. "That's why he was able to copy your moves." Rin said. "So he learned my moves?" Serious Tatenashi asks.

"Yes." Laura replied. "That's so cool." Playful Tatenashi said. "Time to get serious." Zero said. "Unfolding Armor! Claw Mode!" Zero said and Zedept opened up and its arms changed to a claw. "His Claw Mode is different from last time." Ichika said.

Zero's Claw Mode still his Ichika's hand claw but the arm part, from wrist to elbow, looks more like Haseo's 3rd form's arm. (Haseo is a character from .Hack/G.U.) "He modified the look, like it?" Rin said and asks the gang.

Zero charges the Gospel as he slashes with his claws, creating small slash waves as well. The Gospel dodges some of them and gets hit by the others. The Gospel backs off and raises it right hand and an energy ball appears.

Zero deploys his Blade Shield spinning and his 6 wings detached from his back and attaches to his shield, spinning as well, making the blocking power bigger. The Gospel points his hand at Zero and the ball becomes a blast and fires at Zero.

The blast hits his shield. "Can he withstand such an attack?" Ichika asks. "I don't know. No one can use that much power." Shana asks. Zero is struggling to block the attack. "Damn, I can't keep this up much longer." Zero says in his head. "Let's hope this works." Zero thinks.

The blast breaks through Zero's shield and engulfs him. "Zero!" Rin yells. Rin tries to get to him but the arena's shield prevents her. Zero is standing, panting hard from the attack. "He's alright." Rin says with relief. "Look at his shield!" Charlotte says.

Everyone looks at Zero's shield and they see that only 2 of the 6 wings, that stopped spinning, are on the shield. "Where are the other 4?" Cecilia asks. Zero smirks. The 4 wings open half way and pins the Gospel to the wall.

One at each wrists and ankles. The Gospel struggles to free itself and can't. Zero retreats his shield and returns the 2 wings back at the top where they belong. Zero deploys his Spiral Lance. As he walks with the lance pointed downward and towards the right, all of his elements, fire, water, electricity, ice, earth and wind, are spiraling from the point.

"Omega, I know that you are watching and listening to this. No matter what you do, I will stop you." Zero said. Zero bends his knees and his right elbow back. "It's over, Element Thrust." Zero said and dashes towards the Gospel and pierces its chest.

Zero pulls back and deploys his shield. "Reverse Protection." Zero said and a bubble shield surrounded the Gospel as it explodes. Zero retreats his weapons and returns Zedept to standby mode. The gang flies down.

"That was incredible!" Playful Tatenashi says as she jumps and hugs Zero. "Thanks." Zero said and then looks over at Rin. "Umm." Zero said. "Great job." Rin said. Zero smiled. Zero suddenly feels pain and passes out from it. "Zero!" Everyone yells.

* * *

Academy Infirmary – 4 hours later

Zero wakes up and looks over to his left and sees Tatenashi sitting there. "Welcome back." Tatenashi says with a smile. "Kaichou?" Zero says weakly as he tries to sit up but is stopped by pain. "Don't push yourself." Tatenashi says as she helps him sit up.

"What happened?" Zero asks. "You defeated that unit and then passed out." Tatenashi replies. "Where are the others?" Zero asks as well. "Some went to tell Ms. Orimura what happened, Shana said she had to call a person named Sky and let her know and Rin went to go fix something for you." Tatenashi explained.

"I see that makes sense." Zero said as he looks out the window. Rin walks in holding a lunch box. "You're up." Rin said. Tatenashi and Zero looks over and sees Rin. "That's my cue to leave, see ya Zero." Tatenashi says and she leaves.

Rin sits down and places the box on the table that's next to the bed. "That was reckless of you." Rin said. "It's the way I am when it comes to them." Zero said. "Quit being such an idiot when it comes to them." Rin says.

"I'm worrying you a lot about the situation with Omega aren't I?" Zero asks. "Just take a look at yourself." Rin replied. Zero smiles and places his left hand on her hands. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to let myself get this banged up again." Zero said.

"Just let us fight with you, that's all." Rin said. "You got it." Zero says. "Here." Rin says as she grabs the box. "I figured you would be hungry, so I made you some food." Rin said. "Thanks, but there's a problem." Zero said.

"What?" Rin asks. "I can't move my right arm." Zero said. "I got it." Rin said as she opens the box. "You're the best." Zero said. Rin feeds Zero the food she made. After Rin finished feeding Zero, she puts the box on the table.

Zero moves over and Rin lays next to him. Zero and Rin are laying together, staring out the window. Zero has his left hand over Rin and on her left hand. "This is nice." Rin said. "Yeah." Zero said. "What are you going to do when Ragnoburous is gone and Omega is defeated?" Rin asks.

"I don't know yet, maybe take some time off." Zero said. "And us?" Rin asks. "We'll just have to see." Zero said. "That's a weird way to put it." Rin said. Zero doesn't respond.

"Zero?" Rin asks as she turns. She sees that Zero fell back asleep. Rin smiles. "Sweet dreams." Rin said and then kisses his forehead and falls asleep with him.


	5. An Unexpected Surprise and Terrible News

Ch. 5: An Unexpected Surprise and Terrible News

It's been 2 weeks since the reappearance of the Gold Gospel, Zero has recovered and fixed his arm, Tatenashi has been hanging with the gang and Rin isn't happy about it but she deals with it.

* * *

IS Academy Class 2-1: Break

Zero and the gang are chatting about the next tournament. "I wonder what the next tournament will be." Ichika said. "I hope it's a single tournament." Houki said.

"Why?" Zero asks. "So we can get better at single matches." Houki replied. "We have been doing a lot of team matches lately." Cecilia said.

"Having some One-on-One matches won't be bad, no?" Charlotte asks. "It would be a test of our skills." Laura said. "True, it will show how much everyone has improved." Shana said. "We'll just have to wait and see." Rin says. The bell rings and class continues.

* * *

IS Academy Class 2-1: After the last class

The class gets ready to leave when Chifuyu says something. "Everyone listen up." She says and the class stops. "There's going to be a transfer student arriving at the academy in a few days." Chifuyu continued. "Is it this class?" A student asks.

"No, the student will be in a 1st year class." Chifuyu answered. "But why this late?" Zero asks. "I don't know, all I know is that the student is from America." Chifuyu replies. Zero and Shana look at each other with "do you know anything about this?" looks.

They both shake their heads no. "That's all, dismiss." Chifuyu said and leaves the classroom. "Any ideas you two?" Rin asks.

"I haven't heard anything about this until now." Shana said. "Same here." Zero said. "Maybe the person isn't from your area." Laura said. "True, America is big." Zero said. Tatenashi sneaks up behind him, trying to tickle him. "What are you doing Kaichou?" Zero asks.

Tatenashi is shocked that she was found out. "Poowe, you ruined it." Playful Tatenashi said while pouting. "I figured you would show up by now." Zero said. "Hey Tatenashi, any info on the new transfer student that's coming here in a few days?" Ichika asks.

"You talking about that female that's coming to Class 1-1 in a few days?" Tatenashi asks. "At least we know the gender and class now." Shana said. "Anything else?" Zero asks. "I won't know for a couple of days." Serious Tatenashi said.

"I'm still trying to get used to that personality change of yours." Zero said. "Do you find it weird?" Playful Tatenashi asks with a sad face. "No, I'm just not used to hanging out with someone like you." Zero said. Playful Tatenashi gets happy and jumps around.

"You've pulled a major personality change yourself during this past year." Shana said to Zero. "Yeah, but not like her." Zero says. A student comes in. "Ms. Tatenashi, the meeting is about to start." The student said. Playful Tatenashi stops jumping.

"Right, I almost forgot about it." Serious Tatenashi said. "Catch you all later!" Playful Tatenashi said as she leaves. "Well, let's get some practice." Zero said. They nod and start to leave.

Zero's phone starts to go off. "Wonder who's calling me?" Zero asks as he pulls out his phone. Everyone turns around. "Go on, I'll catch up." Zero said and they leave. Zero answers the phone.

"What is it Mentor?" Zero asks as he walks to the window. "Why do you think something is up?" Sky asks. "Why else would you call me at this time?" Zero asks. "Good point, we've finished the analyzes of the Gold Gospel that attacked 2 weeks ago." Sky said. "And?" Zero asks.

"They're getting closer." Sky said in a serious tone. "So Omega is getting closer to completing his Perfect Gospel." Zero said. "Yeah, if you can't access your Zeta Overdrive, they're might be major trouble." Sky said. "How high?" Zero asks in a serious tone.

"Triple Z." Sky replies. "Understood, I'll try to access it again." Zero said. "Just don't push yourself." Sky said. "I'll try not to." Zero said. "I'll call again when we get some new data." Sky said. "Ok." Zero says as he looks to the sky. "Bye." Sky said. "See ya." Zero said and then hangs up.

"She's hiding something from me but what?" Zero asks himself softly. "I've got to catch up with the others." Zero said as he leaves the classroom.

* * *

U.S. Military IS HQ

Sky hangs up and puts her phone away. "You know he's not going to like this." Sky says to someone. "I know but he's going to need all the help he can get." A female says. "He's not going to like the news you're going to give him." Sky said.

"At least he'll hear it from me." The female says. "Yeah, he's also not going to like that I gave you that." Sky says looking at the female's left arm. "He'll just have to deal with it." The female says. "Let's hope so." Sky says.

* * *

IS Academy Arena 3

Zero walks onto the battlefield while trying to figure out what Sky is hiding. "Zero! Look out!" Shana said. Zero looks up and a beam hits the ground next to him.

Zero gets knocked back a few feet and on his back. Everyone flies down and rushes over to him. Zero sits up and shakes his head. "You ok?" Rin asks. "Yeah." Zero says as he gets up. "I'm sorry, it's my fault." Cecilia apologizes. "No, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." Zero says.

"You, not paying attention, what is it?" Shana said. "That was Mentor that was calling me. She was just giving me an update on the analyzes on that Gospel from 2 weeks ago." Zero explained. "That wouldn't distract you, what else?" Shana asks.

"The way she was talking was like she was hiding something important from me that she wanted to tell me but didn't know how to put it." Zero said. "Now it makes sense." Shana said. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood to practice anymore. I'm going to my room." Zero says and leaves the arena. Rin looks on with concern. "He'll be alright." Ichika said. "I hope so." Rin says.

* * *

4 Days Later: IS Academy Class 2-1

Zero is sitting at his desk, staring at the clouds while class is going on. Tatenashi opens the door. "Zero, you here?" Tatenashi asks. Zero looks over. "Come with me." Serious Tatenashi says. Zero walks over and follows her.

* * *

Hallway to Class 1-1

"Where are we going?" Zero asks. "It's about the new transfer student." Tatenashi said. "What does it have to do with me?" Zero asks. They arrive in front of Class 1-1. "Just open the door." Serious Tatenashi said.

Zero opens the door and is surprised to see who is standing there. "Why are you here?" Zero asks. "Hi Bro." Brittany says standing there in an Academy uniform. "Sis, please explain." Zero said. "I'm sorry but we are in the middle of class." The green haired teacher said.

"Sorry Ms. Yamada, it's my doing." Serious Tatenashi said. "Oh, Ms. Sarashiki, then it's alright if this has to do with Student Council." Ms. Yamada says. "Come with me Ms. Bakushin." Serious Tatenashi says to Brittany. "Ok." Brittany says.

"Excuse me Ms. Yamada." Brittany says. "No, go on, just be back soon." Ms. Yamada says. Brittany leaves the class with Zero and Tatenashi. They head to the roof.

* * *

IS Academy Roof

Tatenashi opens the door and lets them talk alone. "I'll be waiting on the bottom of the stairs." Serious Tatenashi says. "Thank you, kaichou." Zero says. "Of course." Playful Tatenashi says as she closes the door.

Zero looks over at Brittany. "Alright Sis, explain." Zero said. "I'm here to help you." Brittany says as she stands by the roof's railing. "Sis, the truth, I can tell you're not telling me something." Zero says with his arms crossed. Brittany takes a deep breath and turns to face Zero.

"Someone has dug up Zeta's graves." Brittany tells him. Zero eyes widened by what she says. "This better not be a joke." Zero says while still shocked. Brittany puts her left arm in front of her a screen appears. Zero is shocked to see what the screen is showing.

Zeta's gravesite has been dug up. Zero falls to his knees and then falls on his hands in shock. "Who would do this?" Zero asks himself. "Ms. Sky and Ms. Hilary both believe that this is Ragnoburous's work." Brittany says to him. Zero eyes change to Dragon Eyes and he looks at her. Zero starts to get angry.

"Bro, calm down." Brittany says, trying to calm him. Zero's hair starts to turn black and his right arm starts to radiate a black aura. "Damn it." Zero says as his voice gets eviler. "Z254622ADZ." Brittany says and the black aura disappears and Zero starts to calm down. "What did you do?" Zero asks in a calmer voice.

"I've shutdown your Overdrive Program." Brittany said. "I was starting to lose control wasn't I?" Zero asks. Brittany nods yes. "Thanks." Zero said. Zero stands up and they walk over to a bench and they sit down. "Why else are you here? It couldn't be just to tell me that." Zero asks and said.

"Ms. Sky pulled some strings and got me in here to help you fight against them." Brittany explained. "Even though you're younger than the qualification age?" Zero asks. "Yeah, Sky modded my info and added 2 years, so at least I'll still be your younger sister, but by 1 year and not 3." Brittany explained. Zero sighs.

"And why do you have a personal unit without my approval?" Zero asks. Brittany jumps a little from the question. "It was Ms. Sky's idea and Ms. Hilary approved." Brittany answered. "Mentor is going to hear from me later." Zero said.

"She already knows that." Brittany said. "What's your room number?" Zero asks as he lays his head back. "About that, um, it's with Shana." Brittany said. "Huh?" Zero asks in surprisement. "It was Ms. Sky's idea. At least I'll be rooming with someone we both know." Brittany said.

Zero put his left hand over his left side. "Mentor sure has dropped one hell of a bomb shell on me this time." Zero said. "She wanted to tell you but she couldn't hurt you like this." Brittany said. "And their families?" Zero asks.

"Do you have to ask that?" Brittany asks. Zero remains silent. "They all left me a message to give to you." Brittany says as she looks over at him. Zero looks at her. "We're counting on you to stop Ragnoburous and to find their bodies and put them back to rest, please Zero, you're the only one we can count on." Brittany says.

Zero looks at the sky and tears start to flow. "They're counting on me." Zero says softly. "Yes, they put their trust in you." Brittany say. Zero wipes his tears and stands up and stares back at the sky, towards home.

"You guys can count on me, I'll bring their bodies back and stop Ragnoburous once and for all." Zero said proudly with a smile. Brittany smiles.

"You hear me Omega! I won't run and I'll finish this once and for all!" Zero says to the sky. "With everyone's support, we will win." Zero says as he looks at Zedept's gauntlet. "Now that's the Bro I know." Brittany says.

Zero turns around and nods. "Come on, let's get you back to class." Zero said. "Ok." Brittany said. Zero handed Brittany to Tatenashi and Zero went back to class.

* * *

Dorm: Outside Shana's Room

Shana walks up to her room and sees Zero leaning on the door. "Hey Zero." Shana said. "We need to talk." Zero said seriously. "About?" Shana asks. "First off, you have a roommate and you won't believe who it is." Zero said. Shana is confused.

Zero opens the door and they walk in. Shana sees Brittany in an Academy uniform. "Hi Shana." Brittany says while sitting on the right bed. "Why are you hear?" Shana asks Brittany. "I'll explain." Zero said. Shana sits on her bed and Zero takes a chair.

Zero and Brittany explains the incident to Shana. "I can't believe that this happened." Shana says shocked. "How are you not going berserk right now?" Shana asks Zero. "Sis has shut down my Overdrive Program." Zero replied. "Just your Darkness Overdrive." Brittany said.

"As long as I have Zeta and Element Overdrive, I'll be fine." Zero said. "But you haven't been able to access your Zeta Overdrive since that battle during our beach trip." Shana said. Zero looks down. "Sorry." Shana said. "It's alright, I know I haven't been able to." Zero said.

There was silence for a few minutes. "By the way, Brittany, what's your unit's name?" Shana asks. "My unit's name is Zeles." Brittany said as she pulls her left sleeve down and reveals Zeles's standby form, a gauntlet. Shana looks over at Zero after seeing Zeles's gauntlet. Zero leans his head over the chair.

"Why is it that I'm not surprised by it?" Zero asks himself. "It was Ms. Sky's idea for this form." Brittany said. "She is soooo going to hear from him." Shana says to Brittany. "She's already suspecting it." Brittany says to her. A knock comes from the door. Shana gets up and answers it.

"Hey Shana, is he here with you?" Rin asks and the gang is with her, except for Tatenashi who's dealing with Student Council business. "I'm here!" Zero says. The gang walks in and is shocked to see Brittany in an Academy uniform. They look at Zero.

"I'll explain." Zero says and explains everything to them. Everyone is shocked by the news and remained silent for a few minutes. Zero stands up and starts to walk away. "Where are you going?" Rin asks. "To make a call." Zero said and leaves the room.

* * *

Dorm: Roof – Sunset

Zero pulls out his phone and dials a number. The phone rings a few times. "I figured you would call by now." Sky's voice said. "Explain now before I get more pissed at you Mentor." Zero said being ticked off.

"Ok, I've been training Brittany like you asked and she has improved greatly." Sky started to explain. "Not about that, the graves." Zero interrupted. Sky takes a deep breath. "It happened 2 nights after you took down that Gospel. It happened during mid-night when there was no one around. We're still trying to figure things out." Sky said.

"Why didn't you tell me this after it happened!?" Zero yelled. "You was still recovering from the battle and we couldn't find a way to tell you without going berserk." Sky answered. "So you gave Sis a personal unit and you send her here to tell me!?" Zero asks.

"If it was anyone else, you would of attacked them and we thought that you'll take it better if she tells you." Sky says. Zero takes a deep breath and calms down some. "So what's her unit?" Zero asks in a calmer voice. "Just wait and see but I will tell you this, she has had it since you've been back at the Academy." Sky said.

"So about 4-6 weeks then." Zero said. "You might have a tough fight on your hands against her." Sky says. "We'll see." Zero says. "I've got to go." Sky says. "Ok, but we'll finish this talk later." Zero said. "Ok, bye." Sky says and hangs up.

Zero hangs up and puts his phone away. Zero looks at the setting sun. "Sis, I hope nothing happens to you, please be safe during these future fights." Zero said and then heads to his room.


	6. The Sibling Units

Ch. 6: The Sibling Units

It's been 3 days since Brittany has arrived at the Academy and gave Zero the news about Zeta's graves. Zero has been staring at the sky and hasn't been hanging out with the gang.

* * *

IS Academy Class 2-1: Break

Zero is staring at the clouds and the gang looks at him. "He's been like this for 3 days now." Cecilia said. Shana pats Rin on her back. "Go talk to him." Shana says to Rin. Rin walks over to Zero. "Want to talk about it?" Rin asks. Zero looks over at her. "Thanks but no." Zero says sadly and looks back at the clouds.

"We all know that Zeta was and is still important to you, so please, let us help you." Rin said. Zero sighs and gets up and leaves the classroom. The bell rings and Chifuyu walks in. "Take your seats." Chifuyu said and they took their seats and the gang looks at the door wondering where Zero went to.

* * *

IS Academy Roof

Zero goes to his spot on top of the doorway, laying down and looking at the clouds. "Why would Omega take their bodies? If he did take them that is." Zero thought to himself. Zero closes his eyes and sighs. Zero lays there with his eyes closed for a few minutes. "Hey Bro." Brittany says leaning over him. Zero opens his eyes and sees Brittany and sits up fast and their foreheads hit each other.

"Ow! What was that for?" Brittany asks while holding her forehead. "You've just surprised me." Zero says as he turns to her. "Rin told me that you've left the class and she said that you might be on the roof." Brittany says. Zero looks away and then turns away from her. "It's about Zeta's graves isn't it?" Brittany asks.

Zero doesn't reply. Brittany goes and sits next to him. "They all are worried about you, especially Rin." Brittany says as she looks at him. "I know but I need some time to think about this." Zero said.

"Just don't do something you'll regret. I have to go, my break is almost over." Brittany says and jumps down and walks back to her class. Zero looks at the sky. "Don't do something I may regret." Zero said.

* * *

IS Arena 3

The gang enters the arena to do some training. "Let's get ready for this tournament." Ichika said. The nod and deploy their units. "May I join you?" Brittany asks as she appears in a pink and white IS suit. "Not without my approval first." Zero's voice said.

They all look behind Brittany and Zero is in his IS suit. "What do I have to do?" Brittany asks. "One-on-One, just us." Zero said. "So we finally can have a match now?" Brittany asks. Zero nods yes. Zero and Brittany walks to the middle of the field and the gang flies to the ramps to watch. "Ready?" Zero asks. "Yes." Brittany replies. Zero puts his right arm in front of him and deploys Zedept.

"Time to battle, Zeles!" Brittany says and deploys her IS. Brittany's Zeles has a visor on her forehead (like Ciel's from Megaman Zero), a full body cover with a green diamond shape object on her chest with white stripes going from the object to her shoulders, pink and white blade skirt with white stripes going from the middle of the skirt and around her waist, no shoulder protectors, arm protectors running from half of her top arm down to her wrists with gold circles on each end, her hands are protected by glove like protectors like Zedept's First Shift, leg protectors from half of her top legs to her ankles with gold circles on each ends as well, her feet protectors are regular but without the stabilizers on the back, her wings are similar to Pyrus Meta Dragonoid (not sure how I was able to describe them.), pretty much her unit is Rockman Ciel with Meta Dragonoid's wings (again not too good with details.) and with the same size reduction as Zedept.

"So that's the unit Mentor made for you." Zero said. "Yep, it's literally Zedept's younger sibling, minus a few programs of course." Brittany said. "I'm going to put that to the test." Zero says as he deploys his sword. "Bring it on Bro!" Brittany says as she deploys a sword similar to Zero's but pink instead of green.

Zero swings his sword in a downward motion and released an energy wave. "Saber Wave!" Brittany says as she swings her sword sideways and an energy wave appears and collides with Zero's and the attack cancel each other out. Zero and Brittany are smirking. "That was Zero's move." Ichika said in shock. "She did say that her unit is his unit's younger sibling." Laura said. "What else does her unit have?" Houki asks as they continue watching. Zero and Brittany charge at each other.

Their swords collide multiple times but Zero's experience is proving to be the upper hand. Brittany backs off. "Not bad so far." Zero says as he retreats his sword. "Thanks." Brittany says as she does the same. Zero pulls out his blaster.

"So it's a long range test then?" Brittany asks. "Show me what you got." Zero says pointing the blaster at her. Brittany points her hand at Zero and deploys a rifle (Smaller than Cecilia's but a little bit longer than Zero's Arm Blaster, his Blast Mode weapon in case if you forgot.). Zero fires some regular shots and Brittany does them and fires some of her own and Zero dodges them as well.

"Flash Shot!" Zero says as a blinding light comes from his blaster. The gang gets blinded from the blast. "That's bright." Charlotte says covering her eyes. "So he's still hiding some moves from us." Houki said covering her eyes as well.

The light dissipates and the gang's eyes readjust themselves. "Nice try Bro but that won't work on me." Brittany says with the visor that was on her forehead over her eyes. "So you've learn some things from Mentor I see." Zero said with a green glass like visor over his eyes. "Eye protectors?" Ichika asks. "Of course." Shana said.

"You didn't suspect him to have a move that blinds the opponent and not have an eye protector to block the light so he doesn't get blinded himself?" Rin asks. "You knew about that move?" Cecilia asks. "Found out during the summer." Rin replies. Zero retreats his visor and Brittany's returned back to her forehead.

Zero and Brittany both retreats their blasters. "Come on Bro, enough fooling around! Let's get serious." Brittany says. "You sure about that?" Zero asks. Brittany pulls out a pink, single edged greatsword with a white colored edge. "Yeah, I think I am." She says. "Alright." Zero says as he deploys his double edge greatsword (forgot to mention that it's the same shape as the White Knight's greatsword.).

"He's changed the color of it." Houki said. Zero's greatsword is red with a white colored edge. Zero and Brittany stare each other down. After a minute of silence, they charge at each other and their greatswords collide. After pushing at each other for a few minutes, they push off and fly away from each other as they keep exchanging blows with each other.

"So cool!" Playful Tatenashi says out of nowhere. The gang jumps from surprisement. "Tatenashi? Why are you here? I thought you were in a meeting?" Ichika asks. "I've just finished and I came to hang with you guys and I see that the siblings are fighting." Serious Tatenashi explained. The gang looks back to the battle.

"I'm ending this." Zero says as he disappears. Brittany looks around. "Too slow." Zero says as he reappears in Blade Mode and with his sword. "Speed Skill: 1000 Slash!" Zero says as he disappears and reappears multiple times and then reappears on the ground. Steam comes out of Zeles as indication that its shield energy is 0. Brittany lands on the ground and retreats Zeles to standby mode to recharge.

"Damn, I lost." Brittany said. Zero retreats Zedept. "I have more experience then you so it's only natural that you lost." Zero said as he walks closer to her. "Great match Zero." Playful Tatenashi says as she jump hugs him.

"Kaichou? When did you get her?" Zero asks. "That doesn't matter." Playful Tatenashi says. "But I do have to tell everyone something." Serious Tatenashi said. They all give a "what is it" look. "The next tournament has been decided. It's a Tag Team Mixed Year Tournament." Serious Tatenashi said.

Everyone is confused. "2 people from different years will team up and battle." Serious Tatenashi said. "Please team with me Zero?" Playful Tatenashi asks. "Hold it!" Rin said. Tatenashi looks at her. "Yes?" Tatenashi asks.

"Do they have to be from different years?" Rin asks. "Yes, the Student Council came up with it and I approved it." Serious Tatenashi said. "So, please team with me?" Playful Tatenashi asks. "Umm, sorry but I'm going to team up with Sis." Zero said.

"Oh, ok, that's fine with me." Playful Tatenashi said disappointedly. "Maybe next time, ok?" Zero said. "Ok!" Playful Tatenashi said excitably. "Well, I have to go and make the announcement for it, see ya." Playful Tatenashi said and then leaves. Everyone watches with weird faces. "She's definitely a weird one." Brittany said.

Zero's stomach growls and everyone looks at him. "Let's go eat." Zero says with his right hand behinds his head, with eyes closed and a smile. Everyone, except for Rin, Shana and Brittany, falls over. "You're always hungry after a battle."

Cecilia says. "Can't help it." Zero says. They get up. "Let's go." Laura said. They gang leaves and gets something to eat and then went back to their rooms for the day.


	7. Return of the Zeta Overdrive

Ch. 7: Return of the Zeta Overdrive

Destroyed City: Unknown Time

Zero is in his Element Overdrive and is on his left knee, panting hard and banged up badly. "Damn." Zero says. An evil laughs comes from above him. Zero looks up and sees an unknown IS. "With your friends dead, how do you suspect to win now?" The IS asks.

Zero looks around and sees Ichika and the gang in there IS units, busted up and dead. Zero looks back at the IS. The IS slowly flies down with a greatsword in its right hand. "Damn you Omega." Zero says as he bleeds out from his injuries

Omega raises his greatsword in the air. "It's over for you, Zero." Omega says with an evil smile. "I have failed, Zeta, everyone, I'm sorry." Zero thinks. Omega swings his greatsword.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's Room – 3:17 a.m.

Zero sits up fast and panting hard. "A dream? No, that was a nightmare, but it felt so real." Zero says to himself softly. Zero looks to his right and sees Ichika is still asleep. Zero then looks at Zeta's dog tags that he has around his neck.

"Zeta, am I feeling fear for the first time?" Zero asks softly. Zero clenches the dog tags with his left hand. "Am I afraid of Omega? Is he going to win? No, I can't think like that, I ,no, we will win." Zero says softly as he stares out the window. "I'll find your bodies and put them back to rest, I swear it." Zero says in his head while still staring at the sky.

* * *

IS Academy Arena 1

Everyone, expect for Zero, are in the locker room waiting for the matches to be posted. "Where's Zero?" Charlotte asks. "Yeah, where is he?" Cecilia asks. "I don't know." Brittany said. "Ichika?" Rin asks. "I don't know either but he did seem out of it this morning." Ichika replies.

"Please clarify." Laura said. "He seemed that he was distracted by something major, other than their graves being dug up." Ichika said. They all try to figure it out. "Sorry for the wait, here are the matches." A voice said and the matches appeared. "So they've finally posted them." Zero's voice said. The gang turns around and sees Zero in his IS suit.

"Zero, when did you get here?" Ichika asks. "Just a few minutes ago." Zero replied. Rin walks up to him. "I was worried you big idiot." Rin says to him. "Sorry, I had to figure some things out." Zero said. "Come on Sis, we're first." Zero said.

"Ok." Brittany says as she walks next to Zero, heading to the hanger. "He seems to be fine." Cecilia said. "He's putting on an act." Shana said. "Really?" Charlotte asks. "Yes, even I'm able to tell." Laura said.

* * *

Hanger 1

Zero and Brittany are in there is units. "Are you alright?" Brittany asks Zero. "Yeah, why?" Zero asks. "I can tell that you're lying." Brittany replies. Zero turns his face away from her slightly. "Don't worry about it, let's go." Zero says and then flies onto the field. Brittany shakes her head. "He's too stubborn, let's go Zeles." Brittany says and Zeles's wings pop up and she flies onto the field as well.

* * *

Arena Battlefield

Zero and Brittany are on one side of the field and their opponents are on the other side. They are in Uchigane. "This will be easy." Brittany says. "Cool it, they're 2nd and 3rd year students and you're only a 1st year with little experience." Zero says to her. "Don't be a downer Bro." Brittany says to him. A voice comes over the arena's intercom. "Alright everyone, the first match – Zero and Brittany vs. Kari and Rika. Let the match begin!" The voice said and the buzzer sounds. They all collide with their swords.

Zero and Brittany are easily overpowering their opponents. Kari raises her sword. Zero's eyes widened and he froze as he remembers his dream. "You're mine!" Kari says as she charges at Zero. "Bro!" Brittany says and she blocks the attack. "Bro, snap out of it!" Brittany says as she turns her head. Zero snaps out of it and points his sword at Kari and a beam fires out of the tip. Kari's shield hits 0.

"Sis!" Rika says and she charges at him. Brittany intercepts her with a 4 slash combo and depletes Rika's shield to 0. The buzzers sound. "Kari and Rika, shield's 0, winner: Zero and Brittany!" The voice said. "Aww, we lost." Kari said. "Good match." Zero says as he offers a hand up. "Thank you, you too." Rika says.

Zero hears something and sees a purple crescent wave coming at him. Zero pushes Rika and blocks the attack with his sword. "Brittany, get them out of here." Zero says as he continues to block the attack. "Got it." Brittany says and gets them out of there. After Zero sees that the arena has been cleared, he redirects the attack at a wall.

Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Shana and Brittany enters the field, all in their units. "You ok?" Shana asks. Zero is scanning the sky. "Yeah." Zero says. An evil laugh comes out of nowhere. "Where is that laugh coming from?" Houki asks. Everyone is looking around. Zero then sees something beyond the clouds.

"Come down and show yourself!" Zero yells. A grey unknown IS appears from the clouds. Everyone is surprised to see a new type of IS. "It's been a long time since we've met face to face, Zero." The unknown IS said. "That voice." Shana said with her eyes widened. "Omega." Zero said. (Omega's I.S. is a smaller version of Silver Omega from Megaman Zero.)

"I see that you have a scar from when I slashed you with that Gold Gospel." Omega said. Zero suddenly shifted to his Element Overdrive. Everyone deploys their weapons. Zero extends his arms out to block them. "Zero, let us fight with you!" Rin said. Zero turns his head and Rin sees his eyes are in the spiral form combined with his Dragon Eyes.

"Alright." Rin says as she backs up. "Rin?" Charlotte asks. "He wants to do this alone." Rin said. "What did you see?" Laura asks. "He's combined his Spiral Eyes with his Dragon Eyes." Rin replied. Shana is shocked and looks at Zero. "So you plan on fighting me alone?" Omega asks. "Yes." Zero said as a black aura surrounds him.

"What's he doing?" Brittany asks. "Duel Overdrive." Zero said and a black sphere covers Zero. "Did he just say Duel Overdrive?" Ichika asks. The black sphere disappears and reveals Zero in his Element Overdrive form but with his Darkness Overdrive colors. "Duel Overdrive: Darkness Element." Zero says.

"Duel Overdrive." Cecilia said. "Darkness Element." Rin said. "He combined his Overdrives." Shana said with shock. Omega laughs. "You think that this is going to stop me?" Omega asks. Zero deploys his scythe. "Let's find out." Zero said. Omega reaches over his right shoulder with his right hand and grabs his greatsword. (The same one that Omega from Megaman Zero uses.)

Zero and Omega charge at each other and creates a shockwave upon collision. Rin and the others get sent flying. "What power!" Charlotte says as the gang regains balance. Zero and Omega attack each other using their unit's abilities.

After 35 minutes of fighting, Zero gets knocked to the wall and falls to the ground. "Zero!" Rin yells with concern. Rin pounds on the arena's shield but can't bust through. Omega walks over to Zero and picks him up. Zero is panting heavily.

"Don't tell me this is all you can do?" Omega asks and then tosses Zero to the left. Zero hits the ground. Everyone can only watch. Omega kicks Zero multiple times. "Is this all the power that the great Zero of Zeta has? What a joke." Omega says as he kicks Zero and sends him to the wall. Zero stares at Omega. Zero spits out blood.

Omega walks closer to him with his greatsword in his right hand. "It's over." Omega says as he raises his greatsword to the air. "Zero!" The gang yells and Rin starts to cry, thinking that she's going to lose him.

"Is this it? Does my nightmare come true here? Zeta, everyone, I'm sorry." Zero says in his head and then he closes his eyes. "So you've accepted your death then? Goodbye, Zero." Omega says.

* * *

Unknown Place

"Don't give up!" A female voice said. Zero opens his eyes and he's in a white room. Alkaid, Edge and Talon appears in front of him. "Don't you dare give up now!" Edge says. "But I can't win, even with my Duel Overdrive." Zero says in a given up tone. Alkaid walks up and slaps him. Zero is shocked by this.

"It's because you're afraid that your nightmare will come true and that you're afraid that you can't control your power." Talon says. "I'm afraid of losing control?" Zero asks. "Yes and that's why you can't access our power." Alkaid says. "You need to get rid of that fear." Edge says. "But how?" Zero asks. "Trust yourself and your friends." Talon says.

"Release your fear and trust them." Alkaid says. "You're right, I can't be afraid, I have to trust them but more importantly, trust myself." Zero says and Zedept starts to glow. "That's it, now go and kick his ass." Alkaid says. Zero nods and they vanished.

* * *

Arena 1 Battlefield

Omega goes to swing his greatsword to deliver the final blow when a giant shockwave pushes him away. "What?" Omega asks in shock. Zero stands up. Everyone is watching and are confused by what just happened.

"Omega." Zero says as he starts to walk to him. "I'll stop you here, without fear and with trust in myself and trust in my friends as well!" Zero says and a white aura around him. "Isn't that aura?" Houki asks. "Zeta Overdrive?" Everyone says in unison. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zero yells.

Suddenly a white light appears and engulfs Zero. "What's happening?!" Omega asks. The light dissipates and Zero appears in his Zeta Overdrive. Zero opens his eyes and they're in their ripple patterns. Omega is surprised by this. "What is this power?" Omega asks. "Don't you remember that I destroyed that Gold Gospel before the summer with this power?" Zero asks.

Omega then remembers. "Right." Omega says. Omega puts his greatsword on his back. "Retreating Omega?" Zero asks. "I'm done having fun today." Omega said as he turns his back to Zero. "We'll meet again, Zero." Omega says and flies off into the clouds. Zero stares at him as the gang flies to Zero.

"How did you unlock it?" Shana asks. "I've been afraid, thinking that I would lose control of this power and hurt everyone that are close to me and the people that I care for deeply for, especially you Rin." Zero said. "Oh, really?" Rin asks. "Yes but thanks to Zeta, I'm no longer afraid and now I will fight with everyone at my side for now on. I won't fight alone anymore."

Zero says as he looks up at the sky. "Thank you Zeta, even in death you're still looking out for me." Zero says in his head.


	8. Halloween at the IS Academy

Special Chapter: Halloween at the IS Academy

Note: Doesn't affect the story but still read for enjoyment. It takes place in between Ch. 7 and Ch. 8, hope you enjoy this special Halloween chapter.

Halloween has come to the IS Academy, everyone is excited for the party.

Dorm: Roof – 9:43 a.m.

Zero, Rin, Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Shana, Tatenashi and Brittany are sitting in a circle, talking about the party. "Can't wait for the party tonight." Brittany says with joy. "You're happy about tonight." Charlotte says. "It's because Halloween is her favorite holiday." Shana says.

"I love being able to dress up in costumes." Brittany said. Rin looks over to Zero and sees him deep in thought. "Everything alright?" Rin asks. "I was just remembering the last Halloween I spent with Zeta." Zero replied looking at Rin.

"That's right, this is your 2nd Halloween since their deaths and you spent the 1st one on a mission." Shana said. "Yeah." Zero said as he looks at the floor. "Does everyone have a costume for tonight?" Houki asks. All said no.

"Alright, let's go make some then." Brittany says standing up fast. "Make our costumes?" Laura asks. "Why not, it'll be fun, come on." Brittany says. Everyone looked at each other. "Sounds fun to me." Charlotte says. "I'm in." Laura said.

"Let's give it a shot." Cecilia said. "Looks like everyone's mind is made up." Zero says. "Let's do this!" Brittany says as she raises her right fist in the air. "Yeah!" Everyone said as they did the same thing.

"I'll see you at the party, since I'm Student Council President, I have to stay and help set things up for the party." Serious Tatenashi said. "Ok, see you there." Zero said. Everyone went and got supplies from town and went to Ichika's house.

* * *

Ichika's House – 12:36 p.m.

Everyone enters and set their stuff in the living room. "So this is your place?" Zero asks Ichika. "Yeah." Ichika said. "Come on, let's get started." Brittany said. Everyone takes out the supplies, measures each other, making masks, gloves and etc.

Ichika's House – 5:18 p.m.

Everyone has finished their costumes. "Whew, that has harder than any mission I've been on." Zero said, sitting on the couch. "I've haven't done anything like this before." Cecilia said exhausted.

"That was so much fun." Charlotte said. "I know." Brittany said. "The party starts at 8 so we have some time before then to relax." Houki said. "Everyone, great job, cheers." Shana said. Everyone grabs a cup and cheers.

* * *

IS Academy Gym – 8:09 p.m.

The gang, minus Tatenashi since she had to be there before the party started, arrives at the party. Ichika is in a butler suit (the girls thought he would look great in it), Houki is in a shrine maiden outfit, Cecilia is in a princess dress (no surprise), Charlotte is in a maid outfit, Laura is in a rabbit outfit (since her military unit's mascot is a rabbit), Rin is in a Chinese fighting outfit, Shana is in a schoolgirl uniform (same one from Shakugan no Shana), Brittany is in a pop star outfit and Zero is in traditional swordsman outfit with a wooden sword on his side and a torn cape that goes from his neck to elbows.

"Wow, look at all the costumes." Brittany said happily. "This is why I can't take you to the parties at the base." Zero said shaking his head with his eyes closed. "Zero, she's already gone." Shana said. Zero opens his eyes and sees that Brittany has already left the group. Suddenly someone jumps on Zero.

"Welcome to the party!, nya." A female voice said. "Will you GET OFF ME KAICHOU!" Zero yells. Playful Tatenashi jumps off Zero and lands in front of him. Tatenashi is in a somewhat sexy cat outfit, blue cat ears, a blue skin tight shirt that goes just below her breast, long blue sleeves with cat paws, a short poofy skirt with a long cat tall and long blue leather leggings and cat feet.

"You like my costume Zero?" Playful Tatenashi asks as she poses. "Yeah, it's good." Zero said hesitantly since Rin was next to him. "Yay!" Playful Tatenashi says as she jumps. "President, we need your help over here." A female said.

"Coming, got to go." Serious Tatenashi says and then leaves. "Well, let's go and enjoy the party, shall we?" Ichika asks. Everyone nods and walks in in different directions.

25 Minutes Later

Zero is sitting alone at a table watching everyone enjoying the party. "May I join you?" Shana asks. Zero looks to his left and sees Shana standing there. "Sure." Zero says and Shana takes the seat to his left. "Why are you here by yourself?" Shana asks.

"Just remembering the past." Zero says as he takes a drink. "You and Zeta always had fun at the base's parties." Shana said. "Yeah, we would always have fun." Zero said as he looks at his drink.

"Want to spice up this party some?" Shana asks. Zero looks at her with a "let's do it" look. "How?" Zero asks. Shana whispers in his ear, Zero nods and they walk off somewhere. Rin walks up to Ichika and the others. "Do you guys see Zero anywhere?" She asks. They look around and don't see him. "Where could he have gone to?" Rin asks herself.

Suddenly an electric guitar starts playing and everyone looks and spotlights reveals Zero playing it. Then drums, a bass and other instruments start playing and a spotlight reveals Shana and she starts singing New World (by Twill, 2nd opening to Digimon Xros Wars). Everyone starts to gather around and starts dancing and enjoying themselves and cheering as well.

Shana finished singing and everyone is cheering. "Thank you for cheering, I'm glad you all like it and here's another one for you." Shana said. The band starts playing Straight Jet (by Minami Kuribayashi, the opening to the Infinite Stratos anime.). Everyone dances and are enjoying the music. Shana finished singing and the crowd cheers.

"Thank you, for the next song I'm going to need some help, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura, please come up." Shana said into the mic. The girls got on stage and Shana whispered something into their ears. They nodded and Shana took over the drums. Zero and Shana started playing Super Stream (by Yoko Hikasa, ending to the Infinite Stratos anime.). Each girl sang their parts (just like the ending) and sang together during the other parts. The song ended and everyone cheered.

Zero spoke into a mic. "Let's hear it one more time for them!" Zero says and the crowd cheered. Shana grabs a mic. "Alright everyone, sad to say this but that's it." Shana said. The crowd started chanting. "1 more song! 1 more song! 1 more song!" Shana looked at Zero.

Zero got an idea and whispered in Shana ears. "You sure about this?" Shana asks. "Yes." Zero said. "Alright everyone, just 1 more song and it will be sung by Zero." Shana said into the mic. The crowd cheered. Zero walked up and placed a mic on a stand and took a deep breath.

He started playing the guitar and Shana started playing the drums. Zero started to sing Never Give Up! (by Sonar Pocket, 1st opening to Digimon Xros Wars.). Brittany recognizes the song. "So he's finally singing it again huh?" Brittany asks herself with happiness in her voice. The gang overhears her. "What's the song?" Rin asks. "It's Zeta's song." Brittany said.

"He's been afraid to sing and even listen to it cause it always reminded him about them." Brittany explained. "Since he's singing it." Ichika said. "He's finally accepted that they're gone." Brittany said interrupting Ichika.

Zero looks straight at Rin and winks at her with a smile. Rin smiles back. Zero finishes and the crowd cheers. "Thank you for enjoying it, that song was dedicated to my friends who I lost in battle little over a year ago, again thank you." Zero said. The crowd applauded. Shana and the others that were playing instruments applauded as well. Zero started to have tears flow. Zero looked back at the crowd and looked at Rin. "Everyone, thank you." Zero said into the mic.

Zero went and placed the guitar on the stand and the gang comes up to him. "Great playing Zero." Ichika said. "Thanks." Zero said as he turns around. "Why didn't you tell us that you can play guitar?" Charlotte asks. "Well, you never asked if I can play an instrument." Zero replied.

"Guess you're right about that." Charlotte said. "That was beautiful singing you two." Cecilia said to them. "Thank you." Shana said. "There was a lot of down time between missions so a bunch of us would get together and play instruments together and we did it for fun but I would never of thought that I would perform in front of others that weren't soldiers." Zero said.

Rin hugs Zero. "It was a great show." Rin says. Zero smiles a little and hugs her back. "Thank you Rin." Zero says softly. "Who are the others that were playing with you two?" Laura asks. "They are fellow soldiers that played with us, I sent them here so Zero and I can perform for everyone." Shana said.

"Of course I didn't find out until she told me 10 minutes before we started." Zero said. "Zero sir, do you want us to leave your guitar here or take it back to the base?" A soldier asks. "Leave it here." Zero said. "Yes sir." The soldier said.

"I'll help them pack up, go and enjoy yourself Zero." Shana said. "Alright." Zero said. Shana went to help pack up and the rest of the gang went to enjoy the rest of the party.

45 Minutes Later

The party is nearing its end and Rin is looking around for Zero. "Have anyone seen Zero anywhere?" Rin asks people. "No, did you try the roof?" A student says. Rin heads for the roof.

* * *

Gym's Roof – 9:22 p.m.

Rin opens the door to the roof and finds Zero sitting against a wall playing his guitar. "So here you are." Rin says as she walks up to him. Zero looks up and sees Rin. "Hey, I'm here." Zero says while still playing his guitar.

"So is that?" Rin asks as she sits next to him. "The same guitar I played back home? Yes it is." Zero said interrupting Rin. Zero's guitar is custom made, the body is a Z with the neck running through the middle part and the knobs and whammy bar on the bottom part of the Z, the head is shaped like the blade part of his IS sword, the Z Blade (right, I never said the name of his sword, well know you know, sorry about that).

"That's a cool looking guitar." Rin said. "Thanks, Zeta made it for me." Zero said. "Oh, so this is a special guitar then?" Rin asks. "Yeah, it is." Zero said looking at his guitar, remembering the time he spent practicing with everyone. Rin didn't say anything as she let Zero remember the good times.

After a few minutes, Rin said something. "Were those the good times?" Rin asks. Zero stands up and puts the guitar on his back. "Yeah, those were the good times, but now I have finally moved on and can remember those times without feeling sad and it's all thanks to everyone here." Zero said as he looks at the sky.

He then looks at Rin. "Especially you Rin." Zero said. Rin stands up and she stares at his eyes. "You're welcome you big idiot." Rin says and then kisses him. "Come on, let's get back to the others." Zero said. "Sure." Rin said. They went and joined the others and helped finish cleaning up. They went to their rooms and changed out of their costumes and went to bed.


	9. An Unsuspected Return

Ch. 8: An Unsuspected Return

It's been 3 months since Zero faced Omega and reaccessed his Zeta Overdrive. Zero is training alone in Arena 7, an arena that has been under maintenance for 8 months.

IS Academy Arena 7 – 4:24 p.m.

Zero is standing in the middle of the arena with his eyes closed. Since its November, he's wearing a silver winter jacket unzipped and a gold scarf. Zero opens his eyes and deploys Zedept in his Zeta Overdrive. Zero looks at himself.

"Zedept: Mythos Mode, auto deployment successful. Looks like I can go straight into my Zeta Overdrive: Mythos Mode at will now. Okay Zedept, deploy all weapons." Zero said and extended his arms out to his sides and all his weapons deployed and stabbed themselves into the ground. "Weapon check – Mythos Saber." Zero said and a double edge sword flew to his right hand, the sword looks just like the sword Zeta gave him from graduation from cadet training a few years ago. Zero retreats the sword.

"Next – Mythos Blaster." He said and a blaster flew to his hand, same shape as his Buster Blaster but with the white strips running through the gun. He retreats it. "Mythos Halberd." He says and a spear like weapon flies to him, his halberd has the same handle as his Spear Halberd but the blade is thinner like his sword and the white Mythos stripes run along the handle. He retreats it. "Mythos Shield." He says and a multi bladed circle shield with Zeta's Z mark in the middle of it, flies to his arm, the blades spin while the Z stays still. Zero stops the blades and retreats his shield.

"Mythos Whip." He says and a multi segmented blade whip goes into his hands, the tip is thinner like his sword and halberd but still as long as his normal Blade Whip. He retreats it. "Mythos Tonfas." He says and twin bladed tonfas fly into his hands, the handles are the same as his Blade Tonfas and the Mythos stripes run on the non-bladed parts of the tonfas. He retreats them. "Mythos Scythe." He says as he raises his right hand in the air. A scythe flies into his hand. The scythe's blade has turned light green like the rest of his blades' colors, the handle has a Mythos stripe running along the handle. He retreats it.

"Mythos Lance." He says and a lance goes into his hand, same shape as Tatenashi's Heavy Rain but with a Mythos stripe going from the tip to the handle. He retreats it. "Lastly – Mythos Greatsword." He says and a greatsword goes into his hands, same shape as the White Knight's but with a light green edge and 2 Mythos stripes on the middle of the sword. He retreats it. "Weapon check: complete." He says and takes a deep breath. Rin walks onto the field and sees Zero in Zeta Overdrive.

"Seems that you have better control of it now." Rin says. Zero turns around and sees Rin in a long red jacket with a pink scarf and a knit hat with a dragon knitted onto it. Zero returns Zedept into standby mode. "Yeah, I was just doing a weapons check." Zero says as he walks to her.

"Isn't it a little cold out here for you?" Rin asks as she sees Zero with his jacket unzipped. "No, it actually feels good." Zero replies. "You're crazy." Rin says. "That isn't the first time I've been called crazy." Zero said. "Come on, let's go get some hot chocolate." Rin says as she shivers some. "Alright." Zero said and they leave the arena.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's Room – 4:36 p.m.

Zero and Rin walk in and sees the gang all there. "Speak of the devil, there he is." Shana said. "You guys talking about me?" Zero asks as he takes off his jacket and hangs it. "Yeah, Brittany says that you make the best hot chocolate." Ichika said. "I want to try some." Playful Tatenashi said. "I would but I don't have the supplies here with me." Zero said.

Brittany pulls out a bag. "Here you go." She says. Zero looks in the bag. "I had mom ship them over." Brittany said. "Ok, then I'll get started." Zero says and he goes over to the kitchen area and starts making his hot chocolate. "Hey Shana, have you had his hot chocolate before." Cecilia asks.

"Yes, he would make some for the base, but since it's always warm year round where we live he turned down the heat on it." Shana said. "Does everyone want some?" Zero asks. They all say yes and Zero continues making it. "So what's it like?" Charlotte asks. "Just wait." Brittany says. "Tell me, tell me, tell me." Playful Tatenashi says rocking Brittany.

"No." Brittany says. "Poowe." Playful Tatenashi says while pouting. A few minutes later, Zero comes out with cups of his hot chocolate. "It's ready, there's more if anyone wants seconds." Zero said as he places the tray with the cups on the floor. "Careful, they're hot." Zero says.

They all grab a cup and blow and then takes a sip. "Well?" Zero asks. "It's good." Houki said. "Great" Ichika says with a smile. "Very good." Cecilia said. "Excellent." Charlotte says. "It's alright." Laura said as she takes another sip. "Great as always." Shana said. "It's awesome." Playful Tatenashi says, "But a bit too hot." Serious Tatenashi said.

"Good as always Bro." Brittany said. Zero looks over at Rin. "It's the best I've had so far." Rin says blushing. "I'm glad you all enjoyed it, as I said there's more if you want seconds." Zero said and everyone handed their cups to Zero. "I guess you all want more then?" Zero asks. They all nod yes. Zero grabs the tray. "I'll be right back." Zero says and he leaves. "That was great." Ichika said.

"He gets better every year." Shana said. "Granted that he didn't make any last year." Brittany said. Zero comes back with everyone's second helping. "Don't down it this time." Zero said. "So is everyone excited for the tournament this month?" Houki asks.

"Yeah, but what type is it?" Ichika asks and everyone looks at Tatenashi. "It's Single competition this time and no mixed years." Serious Tatenashi said. "Looks like I'm out then." Zero said. "Why?" Rin asks. "Cause I want to watch Sis compete." Zero said.

"Awe, brotherly support, how sweet." Cecilia said. "It's good that he wants to watch you compete." Charlotte says to Brittany. Brittany blushes. "Thanks Bro." She says. "Don't mention it, just don't overpower them." Zero says. "So no EX Skill usage then?" Brittany asks. "Hold on." Zero says and pops up a screen with Zeles's data. Zero types a few things and Zeles's gauntlet radiates a red color and then stops.

"There, everything is set." Zero said. "What did you do?" Ichika asks. "I've placed restrictions on Zeles." Zero said. "Fair enough." Brittany said. "You're not mad?" Houki asks. "Nope." Brittany replies. "Complete trust in your brother?" Laura asks. "Of course." Brittany replies.

"Alright, enough talk about the tournament, let's talk about something else." Zero said. "Ok, so have you and Rin done _it _yet?" Shana asks. Rin spits out her drink and Zero chokes on his and they both blush. "That's none of your business!" They both said loudly. "So that's a no then Bro?" Brittany asks. Zero and Rin remain silent.

"Enough about us, what about Ichika and Houki? Have you two even slept in the same bed yet?" Zero said and asks. Ichika and Houki blushed and Houki pulls out her Karaware and Amatsuki and swings them at Zero. Zero deploys his Mythos Tonfas and blocks her swords and extends his right leg and deploys a foot blade, pointed at her trout. Zero eyes change to his ripple eyes.

"Whoa, calm down Houki." Ichika said as he grabs Houki. Houki retreats her swords and Zero retreats his tonfas and foot blade and returns his eyes back to normal. "Sorry, just got angry cause it's true that we haven't slept in the same bed yet." Houki said in an attitude.

"It's alright, the foot blade was my military training kicking in, so sorry on that part." Zero said. "So it seems that you have gotten better control of your Zeta Overdrive." Shana said. "Yep." Zero said. "This is time to relax, since we are supposed to start training tomorrow." Ichika said. "Alright." Zero said as he lays back on the floor. Everyone follows his lead and they lay down as well. "Now this is relaxing." Zero said. "Agreed." The gang says.

"Hey Zero." Ichika said as he sits up. "What?" Zero asks as he sits up as well. "I've been wondering for a long time about this but what is Zedept's base unit?" Ichika asks and everyone sits up. "Zedept's base unit is Zedept." Zero answers. Everyone but Shana and Brittany are confused. "Zedept isn't based off any current unit, it's a custom made unit from Tabane Shinonono herself, just like Houki's Akatsubaki, one-of-a-kind." Zero explained. "That makes sense know." Laura said.

"Zero's unit is a unknown model to the rest of the world, so of course we won't have data on it." Laura explained. "Exactly." Zero said. "But Zeles is based off of Zedept, so Zeles is a downgraded copy, since it doesn't have some of Zedept's programs." Brittany said.

"What programs doesn't Zeles have?" Charlotte asks. "The Emotion, Learning, Multi-Weapon and Overdrive programs." Zero said. "But she has a sword and gun." Cecilia said. "That's because that's all I wanted." Brittany said. "I'm not great at many things like my brother so I have to limit myself and I wanted to be a great swordsman like Bro so I choose a sword and I figure a long range weapon wouldn't hurt so I added a gun." Brittany says.

Zero is shocked by what she said. "I never knew." Zero said. "When Ms. Sky told me that she'll be taking over my training in your place, I was happy that I was going to be trained by your mentor. I was hoping to become skilled enough to be help to you." Brittany said. "Did you think that you was a bother to me?" Zero asks. "Yes." Brittany said. "You was never a bother to me Sis and that's not a lie." Zero said. "Really?" Brittany asks.

Zero nods his head. "Really." Brittany starts getting teary eyed and she hugs him. "Thank you Bro." Brittany said. "Of course." Zero said as he hugs her back. Everyone starts getting teary eyed at the sibling love that Zero and Brittany are having. "Such love between siblings." Charlotte said. Laura starts to cry. "So sweet." Cecilia said.

Zedept deploys the top wings of the Zeta Overdrive itself and wraps the wings around Zero and Brittany. "So pretty." Playful Tatenashi said. "Like he's her guardian angel." Houki said. Ichika wraps his arms around Houki. Shana smiles, as well as Rin. "Alright Zedept, you can put the wings away." Zero says and Brittany opens her eyes and sees angel wings wrapped around them. Zedept retreats the wings and Zero breaks the hug.

"Ok, that was an emotional moment." Zero said. "Yeah." Rin said. Zero's stomach growls. "Let's go eat." Zero said with a hand behind his head. Everyone hits the floor. Zero does a fake laugh. Rin hits him on the head. "After such a touchy moment, you want food? You're such an idiot." Rin says. "But I'm your idiot." Zero said smiling.

"Let's just get some food, it's dinner time anyways." Ichika said. The gang gets up and goes to the cafeteria and eats. They went back to their rooms afterwards and went to bed for the night.

* * *

Unknown Place

Omega is staring at a tube filled with liquid. "Soon my new pawns will be finished and Zero will be defeated for good." Omega says and then laughs evilly. "It's just a matter of time." Omega says with an evil grin.

* * *

IS Academy Arena 3 – 5 days later: 5:15 p.m.

Zero and the gang are training for the tournament. "Sis, faster reaction time!" Zero says as he charges Brittany with his sword. Brittany blocks it. "How's that?" She asks. "Too slow." Zero says as his attacks get faster. Ichika and Houki are colliding multiple times with their swords. Cecilia and Charlotte and blasting at each other. Rin and Shana are battling it out. Laura and Tatenashi are dueling with Laura struggling.

"Alright everyone, let's call it a day!" Zero said. Everyone flies down and returns their units to standby. "Great practice everyone." Zero said. "Yeah." They all said. "Ze… ro." A weakened female voice said. Zero recognizes the voice and turns around quickly. Zero's eyes widened. "Impossible." Zero said. "What is it?" Ichika asks and the gang looks where Zero is looking.

Shana and Brittany are completely shock who is there. "That's." Shana said. "Alkaid?" Brittany asks. Alkaid walks closer to them in her Zeta outfit. "Ze…ro." Alkaid says as she starts to fall. Zero dashes over and catches her. "Alkaid? Is this really you?" Zero asks. "Yeah, it's….me." Alkaid says before passing out. "Alkaid?" Zero asks.

The gang runs over and Shana checks her pulse. "She's alright Zero, she just passed out." Shana said. "Take her to the infirmary, I'll be there shortly." Zero tells Shana. "Of course. Brittany let's go." Shana says as she takes Alkaid. Shana and Brittany rushes Alkaid to the infirmary. Zero watches in silence. "Zero?" Rin asks. "How?" Zero asks himself.

* * *

IS Academy Infirmary – 6:04 p.m.

Alkaid wakes up. "Hey there Alkaid." Shana said. Alkaid looks over to her left and sees Shana and Brittany. "Shana? Brittany? Where am I?" Alkaid asks as she sits up. "Easy, you're at the IS Academy's infirmary." Shana said. "How are you here alive? We all thought you were dead." Brittany asks.

"I'm not sure myself. Where's Zero? Is he here too?" Alkaid asks. "Yeah, he's here too, I think he's waiting outside." Shana said. "You want some alone time with him?" Brittany asks. Alkaid nods. "Alright." Shana said. Shana and Brittany walks out and Zero is standing in the hallway. "How is she?" Zero asks. "She's up." Shana said.

"She wants to see you." Brittany said. "Alright, please don't let the others in." Zero said. "Alright." They said and Zero walks in and over to Alkaid's bed. "Hey there." Alkaid says with a smile. Zero sits next to the bed. "What's the last thing you remember?" Zero asks. "Dying in your arm in that forest." Alkaid said. "I see." Zero says. Alkaid looks and sees Zero's eye scar.

"What happened to your eye?" Alkaid asks. "I took a blow protecting Shana." Zero said. "I see." Alkaid says as she places her left hand on his scar. "How are you here?" Zero asks. "I'll tell you what I remember. I was dying in your arm and I blacked out and when I came to." Alkaid started.

* * *

Flashback – Unknown Place: 1 hour ago.

Alkaid opens her eyes and notices that she's floating in some fluid inside a tub. "Where am I?" She thinks to herself. She then looks at herself and sees that she's in her Zeta outfit. She then sees a computer over to her left. "A computer?" She thinks.

A door slides open and she looks over and sees a doctor walking in. The doctor notices Alkaid looking at him. "Ah, you're finally up." The doctor says. The doctor walks over to the computer. "I'm sure you're wondering where you're at, right?" The doctor asks as he checks the computer. Alkaid nods.

The doctor presses some buttons and the fluid drains below her. When the fluid finished draining, the tub went up and she took off the breathing mask. "Welcome back to the living world, Alkaid of Zeta." The doctor says as he hands her a towel. "Where am I?" Alkaid asks. "At my base." Omega's voice said.

Alkaid turns to the door and sees Omega. "Omega?" Alkaid asks in shock. "I'm glad you remember me, little Alkaid." Omega says. Alkaid rushes Omega but Omega easily stops Alkaid and puts her to the ground. "Careful, you just woke up, you need to let your body to adjust." Omega said. "Tch, fine." Alkaid said. Omega lets go and Alkaid gets back up.

"What happened to Zero and how long have I been out?" Alkaid asks. "Zero is fine and it's November, a year after you and Zeta was killed." Omega said. Alkaid is shocked to hear that. Omega hands her a data disk. "Everything that has happened to Zero since Zeta's death is on this." Omega said. Alkaid takes the disk. "I can play it for you." The doctor says.

Alkaid hands him the disk and it shows Zero in his killing days, from Zeta's death to before his time at the IS Academy. Alkaid is shocked by the data. "He became a killer?" Alkaid asks. "Yes, he has become the Dragon Eyed Maverick." Omega says. Alkaid remains silence. "Take her to her room." Omega ordered the doctor. "Yes sir." The doctor says and leads Alkaid out and to a room.

Alkaid is sitting in a room, on a bed, trying to figure everything out. "Why would he become a killer? Did he lose his mind after our deaths? No, he wouldn't, he's too nice to do this, something must be up." Alkaid thought to herself. A knock comes from her door. "It's open." Alkaid says. A female walks in with some food. "It's dinner time miss." She said. "I know who you are." The female whispers. Alkaid looks at her.

"I can get you your IS unit for you." The female whispers. "Is it here in this base?" Alkaid asks softly. "Yes, I can get it and bring it here." The female says. "Thank you." Alkaid says. "Anything for Miss Alkaid of Zeta." The female says and then leaves.

Alkaid notices a small piece of paper hidden under her napkin. "What Omega showed you about Zero is true, but only partially, once I get you your unit, type in these coordinates at the transporter and it will take you to Zero." The paper said.

40 Minutes Later

Alkaid is waiting in the room and a knock came at the door. Alkaid opened the door and it's the female from before. "Here." The female says as she hands Alkaid a red bracelet with 2 swords designed on it. "It's Futago Hono. (Twin Flame) " Alkaid says as she places it on her right wrist.

"I'll take you to the transporter, you read the note?" the female asks. "Yes." Alkaid says. "Good, let's go before they notices that your unit is gone." The female says. Alkaid follows the female and hides from patrol. The alarm goes off. "Damn." The female says.

"Where is the transporter?" Alkaid asks. "Down the hall and take the 3rd left hallway and the door is at the end." The female says. "Thanks, I'll take it from here." Alkaid says and deploys Futago Hono and flies down the hallway. "Good luck, Miss Alkaid." The female thinks. Alkaid arrives at the transport room. "Looks like I made it." Alkaid says.

"You think so?" Omega's voice asks. Alkaid looks around and finds Omega in his unit. "It's such a shame that you've got your unit back, after all the trouble I went through having Fang taking it from the base." Omega said. "What?" Alkaid says. "That's right, Fang was working for me, until Zero destroyed Fang's unit." Omega said.

Alkaid deploys her twin swords, in her back grip style. "Oh your Shinkoshoku (Crimson Sun) and Hiiro Tsuki (Scarlet Moon)." Omega says. Alkaid just stares intensely at him. "Fine, if you want to battle me, I will accept." Omega says and pulls out his greatsword. "This is my Jigoku Buringa (Hell Bringer). Alkaid's swords went ablaze and Alkaid charges Omega.

After 8 minutes fighting Omega, Alkaid's Futago Hono runs out of energy. "Damn." Alkaid says holding her left arm and clothes torn up. Suddenly a transporter starts up. "Miss Alkaid, now!" The female says. Alkaid jumps into the transporter and gets transported.

Alkaid arrives in a locker room. "Where am I?" Alkaid asks herself. "Alright everyone, let's call it a day!" Zero's voice said in the distance. "That's Zero's voice." Alkaid says and walks towards his voice. As Alkaid gets closer, she feels the injuries from the battle with Omega. "Ze… ro." Alkaid says weakened.

* * *

IS Academy Infirmary – 6:15 p.m.

"And then I'm waking up and Shana and Brittany is sitting next to me here." Alkaid says. "So Omega did take your bodies." Zero said. "Bodies?" Alkaid asks in confusion. "A few months ago, Zeta's graves were dug up and you're guys' bodies went missing, Leader and Mentor both think that Omega was behind it but there's no proof." Zero explained as he puts his head on his hands.

Alkaid sees the mechanical hand. "So this is the replacement you got?" Alkaid asks as she grabs his right hand with her left hand. "Yes." Zero said. "May I see it all?" Alkaid asks. Zero takes off the uniform's top and his white t-shirt and reveals his IS arm.

Alkaid stares at it. "To think that you lost your arm protecting me." Alkaid said. "I was trying to protect you but failed in the end." Zero said. Alkaid looks at his face and then notices his dog tags. "Are these?" Alkaid asks. "Yes, Zeta's dog tags." Zero said and takes them off and hands them to her.

"If this will be hard on you, you don't have to say it but would you mind telling me what you've been doing since our deaths?" Alkaid asks. "I'll tell you anyways, you deserve to know." Zero said. Zero explained his time as the Dragon Eyed Maverick, his time at the Academy, the battle with Fang, the battle against 100 Silver Gospels, the battle against the Gold Gospel, when and after he got his eye scar and to when she showed up today.

"I see, a lot has happened to you since we died." Alkaid says. "Yes, a lot has." Zero said. "But at least you've found your way back to your old self and found love again." Alkaid says as she smiles at him. "I'm glad that you're back." Zero says as he starts crying. "Are you actually crying?" Alkaid asks.

"Yeah, so what." Zero said with tears flowing down his face. Alkaid suddenly hugs him. "I'm glad to be here with you right now." Alkaid says as she starts to cry.

3 Hours Later

Rin walks up to the infirmary and sees Shana and Brittany standing by the door. "Is he in there?" Rin asks. "Yeah, but it's been quiet lately." Brittany says. "May I go in?" Rin asks. "He doesn't want anyone to enter, but since it's been quiet, I'll let you in." Shana said. "But Shana." Brittany said.

"She's his girlfriend now, she has the right to confront this." Shana said. "Thank you." Rin says and bows. Rin enters the infirmary and walks over to Alkaid's bed. Alkaid sees Rin and places her index finger over her mouth. Rin looks down and sees Zero asleep. Rin signals a "let's talk outside" movement. Alkaid gets up without waking Zero and follows Rin to the roof.

* * *

Roof – 9:21 p.m.

Rin and Alkaid walks onto the roof, Rin handed Alkaid some winter clothes since Alkaid's outfit was torn. "So you must be Rin." Alkaid says. "Yes and you're Alkaid, right?" Rin asks. "Alkaid is my codename, please call me Ashley." Alkaid says. "Alright, so how do you know Zero?" Rin asks. "I know him from kindergarten." Ashley says.

"That far back huh?" Rin asks. "Yeah, he was always protecting people from way back then." Ashley said. "May I ask?" Rin asks. "There was a time when he wouldn't say anything to anyone and one day as everyone was playing, he was watching everyone and a bully was picking on a classmate of ours who happened to be Talon back then, as the bully was about to punch her, Zero jumped in and took the blow to his face, everyone was shocked and Zero never throw a punch back, he just stared intensely at the bully and the bully just walked off and Zero helped Talon up without saying anything." Ashley said, remembering that day.

"So he was always protecting people from that far back then?" Rin asks. "Yeah, everyone looked up to him after that." Ashley said. "When Zero first arrived here, he kicked the door in and placed a knife to Ichika's throat and he had such an attitude, it pissed me off at first." Rin said. "So what changed?" Ashley asks.

"I was going to do some solo training and I saw Zero and he was about to leave and I asked him to help me and during training he slash one of my cannons and I lost balance and started to fall and he caught me in the princess carry pose and it started from there." Rin said. "Oh I see." Ashley said. "And what about you?" Rin asks.

"Well, I started to like him after his mom, my mom, Talon's mom and Edge's mom set up a play date at a park, we were all playing, well except for Zero who was just watching as always, a bully showed up, a different one from last time, and the bully started to pick on us and Zero stepped in and took punches for us and only stared intensely at him, as the bully was about to deliver a punch, Zero blocked it and twisted his hand with only the hand he used to block it, the bully ran away and Zero turned to us and asked us if we were ok, that's the first time he spoke to anyone and from there, the 4 of us always hanged out from there." Ashley said.

"So, do you want him back?" Rin asks in a serious voice. Ashley stares right into Rin's eyes. "No, my time with him is over and your time with him is now." Ashley says seriously. Rin sighs in relief. Ashley walks over to Rin and places her hands on her shoulders. "He told me about the Fang incident." Ashley says. Rin looks away. "If you ever hurt him like that again and I'm around, you will hear from me, got it?" Ashley says intensely.

Rin gulps. "Got it." Rin says being scared for he life. "Good." Ashley says happily and patting Rin's shoulders. "I see that you to are having fun without me." Zero's voice said. Ashley turns around and they see Zero leaning in the doorway. "Always sneaking up on people I see." Ashley said. "How long have you been there?" Rin asks.

"Only a minute." Zero said. "Ashley, you need more rest, I'll repair Futago Hono for you." Zero said. "Still looking out for others I see, alright, here." Ashley said as she removes Futago Hono's bracelet and hands it to him. "Alright Ashley, bed." Zero said. "Is that an order as Zeta's leader or a suggestion?" Ashley asks. "Both." Zero said.

"Alright, but only because it's you." Ashley said and she walks to the door and Shana is waiting there to take her back. "Since we're alone now, do you want her back?" Rin asks. Zero sighs.

"To be honest, I don't know, but just know that it's you and me right now." Zero says as he turns around and looks at Rin. "It's getting late, you need some rest as well." Zero says. "Alright." Rin says. They leave the roof and they head to their rooms for the night.


	10. Alkaid Joins the Gang

Ch. 9: Alkaid Joins the Gang

It's been 3 days since Alkaid returned out of nowhere, Zero has hardly been at class and has been ignoring training and has been with Alkaid most of the time.

* * *

IS Academy Infirmary - 11:28 a.m.

Zero is sitting next to Alkaid, they are talking about their past days in Zeta. "Edge screwed up on that one big time." Zero said. Alkaid chuckles. "Yeah, but you saved his ass from punishment." Alkaid says. "Yeah, even though I had to clean toilets for a week because of it." Zero said in a sour tone. Alkaid chuckles. "Go ahead and laugh." Zero says.

"Thanks for fixing Futago Hono for me." Alkaid says as she looks at her right wrist where its standby transporter is at. "No problem, it was easy compared to Zedept's repairs at times." Zero said. Zedept's gauntlet radiates to respond to what Zero said. Zero looks at Zedept's gauntlet. "Well it's true, mostly because of me." Zero said.

"Being reckless?" Alkaid asks. "No." Zero said. Zedept glows white, meaning yes. "Zedept disagrees." Alkaid says. "Thanks for backing me up pal." Zero said to Zedept. Alkaid laughs. "You two haven't changed." Alkaid says. Zero gives a sour look and then laughs with Alkaid.

The door opens up and Sky comes running in. "Is it true?" Sky asks as she arrives at Alkaid's bed. "Hi Ms. Sky." Alkaid says. Sky is shocked to see Alkaid alive. "How?" Sky asks. "I've already explained it in the message I gave you." Zero said. "Since I've sent it myself, come in!" Sky said towards the door. Kevin and Alkaid's dad comes in and goes to Alkaid's bed.

"Hey Bro, Dad." Alkaid said. "You're alive." Her dad says as he hugs her. "How is this possible?" Kevin asks. "I'll explain." Zero said. Zero and Alkaid both tell the story that Alkaid told Zero a few days ago. "So Omega is behind the grave robbing." Sky said. "Yes and I believe that Edge and Talon's bodies are somewhere in Omega's base." Alkaid says.

"When I was repairing Futago Hono, I couldn't find the coordinates that you was transported from, so we lost our only clue." Zero said. "It's alright, we'll find Omega's base soon enough." Sky said. "Can we have some alone time?" Kevin asks.

"You don't need to asks that, she's your younger sister and as a big brother myself, I can understand. I'll be with Mentor right outside." Zero said. "Thank you." Kevin said. Zero hugs Kevin and leaves with Sky to give them alone time with Alkaid.

* * *

Hallway – Right Outside the Infirmary

"You must have been shocked when she appeared." Sky said. "Yeah." Zero said. "If Omega was able to revive Alkaid, then the missing parts are because of him as well." Sky said to herself. "What missing parts?" Zero asks.

"There have been reports from other military areas that experimental parts have gone missing, alone the parts are useless but together we had no idea what they can do but with Alkaid here alive, we now know what they can be used for." Sky explained. "Remember that I've told you that Zeta has appeared to me multiple times in dreams?" Zero asks.

"Yeah." Sky says. "She doesn't have any memories of it." Zero said. "What are you saying?" Sky asks. "Can our units hold our memories and personalities?" Zero asks. "Yeah." Sky said. "Then that explains it." Zero said. "Huh?" Sky asks in confusion. "Fang stole Zeta's units and Omega used the information from their memories and recreated all of Alkaid's memories and personality, all way up to her death." Zero said.

"But their units can't be used unless the person's DNA is a complete match." Sky said. "And the stolen bodies." Zero said. "Contains their DNA!" Sky said. "So Omega probably plans on using Zeta against me." Zero said. "It would be the ultimate weapon against you. There's no way you can fight against them." Sky said.

"True, there's no way I can injure them." Zero said. "What do you want to do with her?" Sky asks. "Sending her back to the base for a medical exam would be best." Zero said. "But?" Sky asks. "I want to keep her here so I can watch her." Zero said. "Understood, I'll have her transferred to your class." Sky said. "Thank you." Zero said.

"Alright, I'll go and talk with Chifuyu now then." Sky said. "Alright." Zero said and Sky leaves. "Omega, this is an all-time low, even for you." Zero thinks to himself. Zero decides to walk back into the infirmary.

* * *

Infirmary – 11:44 a.m.

Zero walks over to Alkaid and her family. "Our time is up then?" Kevin asks. "Alone time yes, but you can still be here." Zero said. "Alright, thank you." Kevin says. "No need." Zero says as he puts a hand out. "Where's Ms. Sky?" Alkaid asks. "She went to handle something. There's something I would like to discuss with all of you." Zero said. "What is it?" Alkaid's dad asks.

"If it's alright with you two (Kevin and her dad), I would like Alkaid to stay here and attend classes with me." Zero said. "Is it to keep an eye on me?" Alkaid asks. "Yes and I think it would be nice for you to attend here, since all of us (Zeta) wanted to attend here." Zero said. "It's up to her." Kevin says.

"Sweetie, what do you want?" Her dad asks her. "I want to stay here." Alkaid says. "Thought you might say that." Zero says. "Huh?" They all said confused. Sky and Chifuyu walks in. Zero looks over. "Perfect timing." Zero said. Alkaid sees Chifuyu.

"You're Chifuyu Orimura!" Alkaid says excitedly. Chifuyu hits Alkaid on the head with a book's spine. "That's Ms. Orimura now, since you're going to be my new student." Chifuyu said. "Here are the rules for the Academy and your uniform." Chifuyu said.

"How did you know?" Alkaid asks. Sky and Chifuyu looks at Zero. Alkaid then looks at Zero and he smiles. "You knew I would stay here didn't you?" Alkaid asks. "Guilty as charge." Zero said. Alkaid chuckles. "Thanks." Alkaid says. "So, what's her room number?" Zero asks. "You'll find out tomorrow." Chifuyu says. "Ok." Zero said.

Zero suddenly gets slammed with a bunch of papers and books. "You can catch her up on everything she's missed and the work you've missed for the past few days, now, get to it." Chifuyu said giving one of her angry looks. "Yes, Ms. Orimura." Zero said in a scared tone.

"You two can come with me and I'll take you back home." Sky said. "Ok, goodbye Ashley." Kevin says. "Take care, my little pilot." Her dad said. Alkaid blushes. "Dad, that's embarrassing." Alkaid says. Sky, Kevin and Alkaid's Dad leaves and Chifuyu follows a minute later.

"Shall we get started?" Alkaid asks. "Yeah." Zero said as he spent the rest of the day catching Alkaid up and doing his work as well.

* * *

The Next Day – IS Academy Class 2-1

Ichika and the gang arrives in class and they see Zero, exhausted. "Looks you decide to show up." Shana said. "Shut up." Zero said angrily and tiredly. "You don't have to be mean at her." Charlotte said.

"It's ok, he's like that when he's barely gotten rest." Shana said. "Where's Alkaid?" Shana asks. But before Zero can answer, the bell rings and everyone took their seats and Chifuyu walks in. "Alright listen up, even though it's late into the year, you guys have a new classmate." Chifuyu says and the class is surprised.

"Come in." Chifuyu says towards the door's direction. The door opens and the gang, minus Zero, is shocked to who is walking into the class. The person stops at the front of the class. "Hello everyone, my name is Alkaid Kasai, nice to meet you all." Alkaid says and bows in front of the class.

The gang looks over at him with "did you do this" looks. "Alright Alkaid, go take the empty seat next to the long red hair girl. "Yes mam." Alkaid says and sits next to Shana. Class went on as usual for the rest of the day.

* * *

After Class

Ichika and the others head to Alkaid's desk. "Explain." Laura said. "Ask him." Alkaid says and points to Zero, who's asleep. The gang falls over. "He's asleep." Houki said. "This will wake him." Alkaid says as she deploys her Shinkoshoku and throws it at Zero.

Zero suddenly deploys his Z Blade and swings upwards and Alkaid's Shinkoshoku gets sent into the ceiling. "You trying to kill me Alkaid!?" Zero asks loudly.

"It woke you up didn't it?" Alkaid asks with a smile. Zero retreats his Z Blade and Alkaid retreats her Shinkoshoku. Chifuyu walks up to them. "Alkaid, Shana." Chifuyu says. "Yes." They said. "Alkaid, your room has been made, Shana, you and Brittany will be joining her." Chifuyu said as she pulls out their room keys and hands them to them.

Tatenashi suddenly jumps on Zero. "Hey Zero, let's go play." Playful Tatenashi says. "I can't at the moment Kaichou." Zero says. "Who's she?" Alkaid asks. "Tatenashi Sarashiki, Student Council President and now 2nd strongest at IS Academy." Serious Tatenashi said. "2nd? Then who's the strongest?" Alkaid asks.

Everyone looks right at Zero. "Why is it I'm not surprised?" Alkaid asks. "Hey, I told you that I don't want the title of the strongest at the academy." Zero said. "The fact that you still beat me stands." Serious Tatenashi said. "Whatever." Zero says. "So why can't we play?" Playful Tatenashi asks.

"Split personalities?" Alkaid asks herself in her head. "Cause I have to show Alkaid to her room." Zero said. "Ok, I'll see you later." Playful Tatenashi says and leaves the room. Zero sighs. "Shana, go get Brittany and bring her to the room, I'll take Alkaid there." Zero says as he gets up. "Ok." Shana says and leaves.

"I'll see you guys later." Zero says. He and Alkaid leaves the room. "He's spending a lot of time with her." Ichika said. Everyone, but Rin, elbows Ichika. "Ow, what was that for?" Ichika asks. Ichika then notices Rin's face.

"She thinks that she's going to lose Zero to Alkaid." Charlotte said. "And I bet he's oblivious to it." Cecilia said. Rin just stares at the doorway.

* * *

Dorm – Outside Alkaid/Shana/Brittany's Room

Zero and Alkaid arrives in front of Alkaid's room. Zero looks at the paper. "This is it." Zero said. Alkaid opens the door and they walk in. "Damn." Zero says. They walk into a 3 bedroom room with 3 desks and computers, an extended kitchen area and bigger bathroom.

"Wow." Alkaid says as she looks around. Shana and Brittany enters the room. "Wow, so this is our new room." Shana said. "Hey guys." Alkaid said. Brittany and Shana sees Alkaid and Zero. "Hey Bro, Hey Ashley." Brittany says.

"Since everyone is here, shouldn't you go and spend some time with Rin?" Shana asks Zero. "You're right, I haven't been spending time with her the past few days, she probably thinks something is up." Zero says. Alkaid pushes Zero towards the door.

"Then quit standing here and talking about it and go to her you idiot." Alkaid says. "Alright, I get the hint." Zero says as he heads towards the door. "Get some rest, I'll be training you hard tomorrow, Alkaid and Sis." Zero says. "Got it." They both say. "Night then." Zero says. "Night." They all say and Zero leaves.

* * *

Dorm: Rin/Houki's Room

Zero knocks on the door and Houki opens it. "Hey Houki, is Rin in?" Zero asks. "Sorry Zero but she went to the roof about 5 minutes ago." Houki replies. "Oh, I see. Guess I should go them."

Zero said and starts to walk away. Houki steps out of the room. "Hey, Zero." Houki said and Zero turns around. "She thinks that you're going to go back to Alkaid." Houki said. "I figured she might be thinking that, I'll straighten things out." Zero says and heads to the roof.

* * *

Dorm: Roof

Zero opens the door and looks for Rin. He finds her sitting and leaning on a wall, looking at the sunset. Zero walks over to her. "Hey." Zero says. Rin looks at him and turns her head away. Zero sits next to her.

"I understand why are acting like this but lighten up some." Zero said. "You've been spending all of your time with her the past few days and haven't really talked and spent time with anyone, especially me." Rin said.

"Sorry, I've been catching Alkaid up with all of this year's work and getting her to adjust to life here." Zero said. "And you couldn't find time for me?" Rin asks. "I apologize for that, I guess I should've made time for you." Zero said.

"Damn straight you've should of." Rin said. Zero turns to Rin. "Yeah, you're right." Zero said. "I forgive you this time." Rin said. Zero just smiles at her. Zero and Rin kiss and they watch the sun set.


	11. Attack on US HQ

Ch. 10: Attack on U.S. HQ

It's been 2 weeks since Alkaid joined the gang, Zero has caught her up with everything and has spent his time with her less and more with Rin again. The gang are training in an arena.

* * *

IS Academy Arena 3 – 4:34 p.m.

Zero is watching everyone, except for Tatenashi who's busy with Student Council, evaluating their progress since he's been here. "So far everyone has progress has increased fairly, thanks to all of the battles this year." Zero says in his head. Rin flies down to him.

"Everything alright?" Rin asks. "Yeah, just doing some evaluations." Zero said. Everyone else flies down. "How are we doing?" Ichika asks. "Here." Zero said as he waves his right arm and data on everyone appears in front of them.

"As you can see, everyone's reaction time has improved, Ichika, your technique has gotten better, Houki, you as well, Cecilia, your aim has gotten more precise and accurate, Rin, your shots have gotten better as well and your swings also have improved, Charlotte, your weapon switching has gotten faster as well as your shielding, Laura, your CQC has improved and your cannon is reloading faster as well, Shana, your sword technique has improved a bit, Brittany, you've improved all around, sword technique, gun control, speed, everything and Alkaid, you're still the same but a little bit slower, that's all and everyone (Besides Brittany) has gotten better control of their Element Programs." Zero said as he explains the charts.

Everyone is happy with their improvements. "Mentor Zero!" A female voice said. Zero turns around and sees a messy pink haired female flying down. Zero rushes over to where she lands. "Why are you here and why is your Train Tears busted up?" Zero asks. "Men…tor." She says before fainting. "Hey, hang in there." Zero says.

Zero manually retreats her Train Tears to standby and deploys Zedept and flies off. "Who is she?" Charlotte asks. "She's one of the cadets Zero trained during the summer." Rin said. "Oh, well that would explain the "Mentor" part." Houki said. "But why does her unit look just like mine?" Cecilia asks.

"It's our long ranged training model, for shooting and bit training." Alkaid explained. "Wait, why are we still standing here?" Shana asks. They all look at each other and then runs out of the arena.

* * *

IS Academy Infirmary – 4:39 p.m.

Zero puts her down on a bed and tends to her wounds. She wakes up. "Mentor?" She asks. "Take it easy Sonia." Zero said as he wraps her arm. Sonia looks down and sees her shirt undone and chest wrapped up. She blushes a little.

"Um, Mentor?" Sonia asks. "Yeah?" Zero says as he finishes with her arm. "Did you wrap my chest?" She asks. "Yeah, and?" Zero answers as he grabs some medicine for her legs. "Pervert." Sonia says. "Would you rather have it get infected instead?" Zero asks as he places the liquid medicine on her legs. Sonia flinches with pain. "No and that hurts." Sonia said.

Zero went and finished up her legs. "Alright, so tell me why you're here and why you're so banged up." Zero says. "What was it again." Sonia says as she thinks. "Oh right." She says. "The base is under attack!" Sonia said. "What?" Zero said as he stands up quickly.

"Yes, Ms. Sky and the other soldiers are fighting right now! We have to go!" Sonia says as she tries to leave but stops due to injuries. "Easy, tell me everything." Zero says.

"Well, it was an ordinary day, Ms. Sky was training us in your place and there was a sudden explosion. The alarm yet off and the base was surrounded by a bunch of unmanned IS units, the leaders went to fight them off when one of them busted throw the roof and a bunch of us cadets went to fight it off when more of them came in. One of them was about to attack me when Ms. Sky intercepted it. "Sonia, go to the IS Academy and tell Zero and his friends that the base is under attack!" Is what she said. So I went flying out of the base and was being attack by other units when some of the Flaming Sword's people intercepted them. "Since you're going to get Zero, go get Shana as well." They said to me. I nodded and started to fly away as fast as I can but with my training unit banged up from the fighting, I couldn't fly as fast as I wanted. I'm sorry Mentor." Sonia explained.

"It's alright, at least you got here safe, but why didn't Mentor call me?" Zero asks. "Those unmans blocked all communications going in and out." Sonia said. "I see." Zero said as the rest of the gang arrives.

"How is she?" Rin asks. "I'm fine Ms. Rin, but the base." Sonia said. "What about the base?" Alkaid says. Sonia is shocked to see Alkaid. "You're Alkaid of Zeta, how are you here?" Sonia asks. "I'll explain later." Zero says to Sonia.

"Shana, Alkaid, Level A. emergency, the base is under attack, we're moving out now." Zero said. "Got it." They say. "We're coming with you too." Ichika said. "Alright, but Sis, you're staying here to watch Sonia and no arguments." Zero said.

"Fine." Brittany says. Zero and the others rush out and heads towards America. "Good luck everyone." Sonia says.

* * *

U.S. Military IS HQ – 1:37 p.m. (due to time difference from Zero and the gang leaving the academy to arriving at the base)

Sky and the other soldiers are banged up pretty badly. "Damn it, there's no end to them." Sky says as she keeps blasting at them. "Just hold out a bit longer Sky." Hilary said through the IS's communication channel. "What do you think I've been doing?" Sky asks.

Suddenly 4 IS units surrounds Sky. "Damn." Sky thinks. Suddenly 4 giant lasers hits the IS units and destroys them. "Hands off my Mentor!" Zero's voice said. Sky turns and sees Zero. "About time." Sky said. "Everyone, attack!" Zero yells as the gang arrives and attacks the units.

Zero deploys 2 Z Blades in a back grip style. "Alkaid, let's go." Zero said. "Got ya." Alkaid says as she and Zero tag team 50 unmanned units and destroying them easily. Cecilia is blasting the unmans with her rifle and bits at the same time. Ichika and Houki are team slashing unmans. Shana returns with her squad and takes out unmans. Laura is blasting with her cannon. Rin and Charlotte are rapid firing at the unmans.

"Zeroooooooooooo!" Omega yells as he flies down at him with his Jigoku Buringa. Zero turns and shifts to his Zeta Overdrive and blocks the attack with his Mythos Saber. Ichika and the others sees Zero in a deadlock with Omega. "Zero!" Rin yells.

Alkaid kicks Omega and sends him flying. "Thanks." Zero says to her. "No problem." Alkaid says. Omega regains balance. "So the duo reunites." Omega says. Zero retreats his sword. "Don't want to fight me Zero?" Omega asks. "Why you." Alkaid says before Zero puts his left arm in front of her.

Alkaid looks at Zero and sees the looks in his eyes. "Go to where the other are." Zero says. "Be careful." Alkaid says. Zero nods without taking his eyes off Omega. Alkaid flies down to where the gang is. "So we're fighting one-on-one then?" Omega asks.

Zero places each hand over his shoulders. "So Zero is going to be serious here." Alkaid says. "What do you mean?" Rin asks. "Watch." Shana said. Zero moves his hands up and pulls out 2 Mythos Greatswords. "2 greatswords?" Ichika asks in shock.

Omega laughs. "You think you can beat me with 2 greatswords?" Omega asks. "There are a lot of things I've learned that you don't know about." Zero says as he flips his left greatsword to a back grip style. "Fine then, let's get more serious here." Omega says as his unit glows. "Try this!" Omega says as his unit's sliver color turns golden and the black color turns purple.

Zero is unfazed by the transformation, unlike the others. Omega charges Zero and Zero blocks it with his right greatsword. Omega smirks and Zero swings his left greatsword and Omega dodges it and backs off. "I know that you're stronger than that." Zero says.

"You're right, that was just a test, now it's for real!" Omega says as he charges. Zero flips his left greatsword back to normal grip style and blocks Omega's attack with his greatsword and Zero blocks it with both of his greatswords in a X block as Zero gets pushed back. Zero pushes Omega off and Zero attacks back. Zero and Omega exchange blows with each other.

The gang watches as they know that they can't help him. After 50 minutes of battling, Zero and Omega are both exhausted. "Tell me something Omega." Zero says panting. "What?" Omega asks as he pants as well.

"Edge and Talon, are you doing the same thing with their bodies like what you did with Alkaid?" Zero asks. Omega laughs. "Yeah, I'm bringing them back to use against you, but Alkaid woke up too early and I couldn't implant the mind control program in her." Omega says.

Zero's white aura grows bigger. "And no matter what you do, they will not remember you at all!" Omega says and laughs. Zero disappears. Omega is surprised and looks around. Omega looks up and Zero flies down fast and slashes Omega with his Mythos Saber.

"Ahhhhhh!" Omega screams as Zero slashes him down at an angle. Zero's slash goes through the middle of Omega's face and body. Omega flies backwards as he bleeds out from the wound. "Damn you Zero." Omega says as he places his left hand over his face.

Zero points his right side and sword at Omega, signaling his end. Zero dashes to Omega and Omega flies up. "We'll finish this at another time Zero." Omega said as he gets transported back to his base. The remaining unmanned units disappears as well.

Zero looks where Omega disappears and flies down to a busted base. Zero retreats Zedept to standby and falls to his left knee and pants heavily from the battle. The gang runs over to him. "You ok?" Rin asks as she knees down. Zero looks at her and gives a smile and then faints from exhaustion. "Zero!" Rin says.

* * *

Zero's Room – 3 Hours Later

Zero wakes up. "What happened?" Zero asks himself as he sits up. Zero notices that he's in his room. "I'm back in my room?" Zero asks himself. Zero flinches from pain and sees that he's bandaged up. "That's right, I fought Omega again." Zero says to himself. Zero gets out of bed and changes. Zero then looks at his desk and sees Zedept's gauntlet being recharged. "Guess I'll head downstairs." Zero said. Zero leaves his room and walks downstairs.

* * *

Zero's House – Living Room

Zero walks into his living room. "Mentor!" Sonia says as she runs over to him. "Sonia? Why are you here? I thought you was at the academy?" Zero asks. "You're up." Shana says. Zero looks and sees the gang in his living room. "Hey guys." Zero said.

"How are you feeling?" Rin asks. "Besides the pain from the battle with Omega, I'm fine." Zero said. Zero gets slapped on the back of his head. Zero bends down and holds the back of his head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." Zero said. "What was that for?" Zero asks as he turns his head.

"THAT WAS RECKLESS OF YOU!" Alkaid yells while staring at him. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT MY HEAD!" Zero yells as he stands up. "I WAS MAKING A POINT!" Alkaid yells in his face. "WHAT? THAT I'M INJURED? GREAT POINT BUT I THINK THE BANDAGES SAY THAT!" Zero yells back. Zero and Alkaid stare angrily at each other for a minute and then they laugh. The gang is confused by the laughter.

"You two was just at each other's necks and now you're laughing." Cecilia said. "They always argue whenever Zero gets injured during a mission." Shana said. "The whole base always hears them." Sky said as she comes from the kitchen, wrapped up in bandages.

"Mentor!, you ok?" Zero asks. "Yeah, thanks to everyone showing up when they did." Sky said. "How's the base?" Zero asks. "It's being repaired as we speak." Sky says. "That's good." Zero said. "Thanks to us, the base received minimum damage." Charlotte says.

"It should be finished in a few weeks." Houki said. "That's good." Zero says. "Zero, there's something we need to talk about alone." Sky says. "Alright." Zero says. Zero and Sky heads to his room. "Wonder what it's about?" Ichika asks. Shana and Alkaid looks at each other.

* * *

Zero's Room

Zero and Sky enters his room. Zero sits on his computer chair and Sky sits on his bed. "So what is it?" Zero asks. "It regards Zedept." Sky says. Zero looks over to Zedept. "If you continue to use the Zeta Overdrive, Zedept's core energy will be gone forever." Sky said. Zero eyes widen.

"You know what that means." Sky said. "Zedept will be gone." Zero said. "I wanted to tell you this alone so the others wouldn't get worried." Sky said. "Will there be any way to transfer all of Zedept's data to a different unit if it happens?" Zero asks. Sky just closes her eyes. "I see." Zero says as he looks down. "Just be careful when you use it." Sky says as she starts to leave.

"Does Alkaid know this?" Zero asks as he still looks down. "I'm sure she and Shana both suspect something." Sky says. "Don't tell them." Zero says with a serious tone. "Understood." Sky says and leaves Zero's room.

Zero looks at Zedept's gauntlet and picks it up. "So our final battle is coming closer then? huh Zedept?" Zero asks. Zero looks at Zeta's picture (all of them in their units). "I'll put an end to Omega's plan and achieve our dream of a peaceful world for the next generation." Zero says as he closes his eyes.


	12. The Return of Zeta

Ch. 11: The Return of Zeta

It's been 4 weeks since the U.S. IS base was attacked. The base has been fully repaired, Zero and the gang returned to the academy.

* * *

IS Academy Class 2-1: 3:30 p.m.

Class is over and Zero is staring out the window and looking at the clouds. "He's been like that since we've been back." Ichika said. "You're his former teammate, any ideas?" Laura asks Alkaid. "Not a clue." Alkaid says. Rin walks over to Zero. "Is it about the others that were in Zeta?" Rin asks. "Yeah." Zero says without looking at her.

"We'll get them back." Ichika said. Zero looks over and sees the gang around him. "They're friends of yours so they're friends of ours too." Houki said. "We'll help anyway we can." Cecilia said. "Yeah." Charlotte said. "I'll be happy to assist." Laura said.

"It would be great to have Zeta back." Shana said. "They're old friends of ours and I can't stand it that Omega is going to use them against us." Alkaid said. "And I'll be here to help you with anything." Rin says with confidence. Zero looks at everyone. "Everyone, thank you." Zero said. Everyone smiles. "Now let's go and get some training in." Ichika said. "Yeah." Zero said and the gang leaves.

* * *

IS Academy Arena 3 – 4:20 p.m.

Zero and the gang are training, Brittany showed up after her classes were done and are training with them. After 40 minutes of training, Zero calls it. "Alright everyone, let's call it." Zero says as he flies down to the floor. The others join him.

"Why are you calling it early?" Alkaid asks. "We should save our strength in case if there's another attack." Zero says. "Good point." Laura says as she retreats her unit. Everyone else does too. As they start to walk back to the locker room, a blast hits the arena floor and sends out a shockwave. Ichika and the others are blown away while Zero, Alkaid and Shana are still standing.

"Zero…. must kill….. Zero." A male voice said as a black figure appears in the dust cloud. Zero and Alkaid eyes widen. "That's voice is." Alkaid said. "Edge's voice." Zero said and Edge appears as the cloud disappears. Ichika and the others see a brown haired guy in a IS that looks just like Ichika's. "Who's that?" Houki asks. "It's Edge!" Brittany says with shock.

Edge's unit has the same look as Ichika's Byakushiki but with the shoulder guards down and longer and the wings are similar to a Raphael-Revives its color is all dark brown. Zero notices a visor over Edge's eyes. "Alkaid, you see the visor?" Zero asks as he keeps his eyes on Edge. "Yeah, do you think that's?" Alkaid asks. "How Omega is controlling him?" Shana asks.

"Bingo." Zero says. Zero deploys Zedept. Edge charges Zero with his Chikyu no Tsume (Earth Claws). Zero intercepts with his Blade Tonfas. Zero and Edge are fist fighting. Alkaid went to help Zero but a blast hits the floor in front of her. Alkaid looks up and sees Talon in her unit.

"Alkaid…. must kill….. Alkaid." Talon says as she prepares to fire again. Alkaid deploys Futago Hono and flies up to Talon. "Is that?" Cecilia asks. "Talon? Yes it is." Shana said as she walks over to the gang. "Shouldn't we help?" Charlotte asks.

"No, they need to do this." Laura says with her arms crossed. Everyone just looks on as Zero is fighting Edge and Alkaid is fighting Talon. Zero and Edge exchange fists and kicks while Alkaid and Talon exchange slashes and blasts. "Edge! Snap out of it!" Zero says as he blocks Edge's punch. "It's no use, with those visors on them, they can't hear us!" Alkaid says to Zero through the communication channel.

"There is a way." Edge's voice said in Zero's head. "Edge?" Zero says in his head as he keeps fighting. "Yeah and I'm not alone." Edge's voice said. "It's as you suspect." Alkaid's voice said. "They only have our memories and not our souls." Talon's voice said. "How do I free them?" Zero asks in his head.

"Our souls are in the Zeta Overdrive." Edge's voice said. "If you release the Overdrive's power to them." Talon's voice said. "It might put your souls back into your bodies?" Zero asks as he continues to fight off Edge. "It's a gamble but if it works, you'll lose your Zeta Overdrive for good." Alkaid's voice said.

"I can live without that Overdrive but I can't live without you guys since your bodies are back." Zero says as he blocks Edge's attack. "All you have to do is to send our powers to our units and that will allow our souls to enter are bodies and break Omega's control over them." Edge's voice says. "Think you can get all of our bodies to stay still long enough to do it?" Talon's voice asks. "Just who the hell go you think he is?" Alkaid's voice asks. "Alright, here I go." Zero said in his head and shifts to Zeta Overdrive.

Zero deploys his Mythos Whip and hooks Edge's leg and swings him to hit Talon. "Good job." Alkaid says. Zero wraps up Alkaid with Talon and Edge. "What are you doing?" Alkaid asks. "Do you trust me?" Zero asks. Alkaid nods. Zero pulls them in.

"What's he doing?" Rin asks. "I don't know but why would he trap Alkaid as well?" Shana asks. Zero's wing get bigger and engulfs them. "Releasing Zeta Overdrive's power to Edge, Talon and Alkaid." Zero says.

Suddenly a white light releases from Zero's body. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all yell as an explosion happens and they fall to the ground, hard. The gang rushes over to them. Zero is the first to get up and is no longer in his Zeta Overdrive: Mythos form. "Ow." Zero says as he grabs his head while being on his knees. "Did it work?" Zero asks himself.

Edge and Talon's visors break and falls off. Zero walks over to them. "Are you guys back to normal?" Zero asks them as they all come to. Edge, Talon and Alkaid all gets up and holds their heads. "Damn Zero, did you have to be so rough with my body?" Edge asks. "At least it worked so quit complaining." Talon said. "True but that landing still hurts." Alkaid says.

"Zero! Alkaid!" The gang yells. Zero, Alkaid, Talon and Edge look up to where the gang is at. "We're fine." Zero said. The gang stops as they see Edge and Talon. "Are they?" Cecilia asks. "Back to normal? Yeah." Edge says. "Thanks to Mr. Reckless over here." Talon says looking at Zero.

"Hey, you guys told me to do that so your souls can return to your bodies and to break Omega's hold on your bodies." Zero said. "So does that mean?" Shana asks. "That Zeta is back together?" Zero asks and looks at Alkaid, Talon and Edge. They nod with smiles on them. Zero looks back at Shana. "Yeah, Zeta is back in active service." Zero says as they all stand up. "Don't forget that by doing that Zero, you've lost your Zeta Overdrive powers." Alkaid said.

"I know." Zero said. "Huh?" The gang asks in unison. "I'll explain later but for now let's eat." Zero says. The gang falls over. "I see that you're still hungry after a tough battle." Edge says as he pats Zero's back. "Something's never change." Talon said. "Ok enough guys, let's go and eat." Zero says. "Yeah." Zeta says as the gang gets up. They all leave and gets something to eat.

* * *

Dorm: Roof – 1:35 a.m.

Zeta is standing on the roof, in winter clothes since it is December now. The wind blows. "Man, that's cold." Edge says. "At least it's not as cold as that forest was a year ago." Talon says. "They're here." Zero says as he turns around. Sky, Pyro, Geo and Aqua flies down and lands on the roof.

"So it's true." Pyro says. "Hi Mentor." Alkaid says. "You're back." Geo says. "Hello Mentor." Edge says. "Glad you're back." Aqua says. "It's good to be back Mentor." Talon says. "So does this mean that Zeta is back?" Sky asks. "Yes Mentor, Zeta is back." Zero says. "Have they been notified?" Zero asks. "Yes, their families have been told." Pyro says.

"So when do we go home?" Talon asks. "Tomorrow or should I say later today since it's after midnight?" Geo asks. "Are you going to tell Rin?" Sky asks. "No, this doesn't concern her." Zero said looking down. "Tell her anyways." Alkaid says.

"Tell me what?" Rin asks. Zero turns and sees Rin in her pj's and her winter jacket. "Uh, well." Zero says hesitantly. "Zero." Rin says angrily. "We're going back to the U.S. later today." Alkaid says. Rin is surprised. "Is that true?" Rin asks Zero. "Yeah." Zero says while backing up. Edge and Geo blocks Zero from backing up and pushes him towards Rin. Zero looks back with a "what are you doing" looks.

"Zero." Rin says and Zero looks at her. "I'm sorry about that." Zero says as he places his right hand behind his head. "What is it about this time?" Rin asks while still being angry at him. "Since Zeta is back, we have to have a physical done as well as a medical checkup on them." Zero explained. "And you couldn't tell me why?" Rin asks as she cools down some.

"Well." Zero says. "And don't say that it doesn't concern me." Rin says. Zero remains silent. "So that was it huh?" Rin asks. "Ye..Yeah." Zero says hesitantly. "How long?" Rin asks. "Huh?" Zero asks. "How long are you going to be gone?" Rin asks.

"I don't know." Zero answers. Rin turns around and starts walking away. "Rin." Zero says. Rin turns her head. "Just be back by Christmas, got it?" Rin asks. Zero smiles. "Got it, goodnight." Zero says. "Night." Rin says as she walks off. "Now that wasn't hard." Pyro says. "You don't know the half of it." Zero says.

"Alright Zeta, rest up before we get you in the morning." Sky says. "Yes mam." Zeta says as they salute their mentors as they fly off. "Let's go." Zero said and Zeta leaves and rests for the night.

* * *

Omega's Base: Medic Room – 11:08 p.m.

Omega is waking up, still bandaged up from his last battle with Zero. A scientist walks in. "Omega sir." The scientist says. "What is it?" Omega asks. "Zero and Alkaid has freed Edge and Talon sir." The scientist reports. "What?!" Omega asks angrily.

Omega grabs the data pad and reads the data. "Damn you Zero." Omega says angrily. Omega grabs his face bandages with his right hand and tears off the bandages. "I'm going to kill you Zero." Omega says as he walks up to a IS in standby. Omega laughs evilly.


	13. Zeta's Reappearance to the Academy

Ch. 12: Zeta's Reappearance to the Academy

It's been 2 weeks since Zeta left for their medical checks. Ichika and the gang are in class.

IS Academy: Class 2-1 – Break

Rin is staring out the window, watching the snow fall. "She's been like that for the past few days now." Ichika said. Houki elbows him. "She's worried about Zero, idiot." Houki says. "It's been 2 weeks since they left for the checkups." Cecilia said.

"Something's wrong though." Laura said. "What do you mean?" Charlotte asks. "A simple checkup should've only been 2-3 days at most." Laura said. "Guess you're right about that." Charlotte says.

"Don't forget that Shana was called back and Tatenashi told us that Brittany was sent back home as well." Ichika said. "Something is up." Houki said. The bell rings and everyone takes their seats. "Zero, you better be back before Christmas like you promised." Rin thinks.

* * *

IS Academy Arena 3 – 4:09 p.m.

Ichika and the gang are training for the December tournament that's schedule for Dec. 22. "Rin, look out!" Ichika yells. "Huh?" Rin asks and then she gets hit by Cecilia's rifle and falls to the ground. Cecilia and the others flies down. "I'm sorry Rin." Cecilia apologizes. "No, it's my fault for not paying attention." Rin says as she gets up. "It's because of Zero isn't it?" Laura asks.

Rin just looks down. Houki puts her right hand on Rin's back. "He'll be here for Christmas." Houki said. Rin looks at her. "Thanks." Rin said. Houki gives off a smile. Suddenly a barrage of energy blasts hit the ground around them. After the barrage ended, they all look up and sees a Gold Gospel. "Damn, it's a Gospel." Ichika said.

Then 6 Silver Gospels appeared. "Not good." Charlotte said as the gang gets surrounded. "Attack pattern: Z23." A male voice said. "That's Zero's voice!" Rin said. Zeta appeared and quickly destroyed the 6 Silver Gospels and they attack the Gold Gospel.

Edge and Talon takes out the Gospel's wings. The Gospel falls. "Final attack." Zero ordered. Edge slashes in a straight horizontal slash. Talon deploys an energy knife and slashes in a left downward 45 degree angle. Alkaid does a straight horizontal slash as well. They're slashes formed a Z mark on the Gospel. Zero comes down and slashes a straight vertical slash right down the middle of the Z. The Gospel explodes and Zeta appears in front of the gang.

"Are you students alright?" Zero asks as he faces them as he retreats Zedept. Rin runs up and hugs him. "I'm glad you're back." Rin says. "Mam, please get off me." Zero says. Rin lets go of Zero. Rin looks and notices the green glass visor on him.

"Don't you recognize me?" Rin asks. "You're Rin Fann, Representative Cadet of China and operator of the Shenlong unit." Zero said. "And I see that England's, France's and Germany's representatives are here as well and you two must be Ichika Orimura and Houki Shinonono, right?" Zero says and asks. "You already know who we are, we're your friends." Charlotte says.

"I'm sorry but this is the first time I'm meeting you guys." Zero said. Rin is shocked by Zero's reaction to what Charlotte said. Zero turns around. "Zeta, we're moving out." Zero says and deploys Zedept and flies away. Edge and Talon follows. As Alkaid was about to leave Rin stops her. "Ashley, please say that you remember us." Rin says with her hands in a begging position.

Alkaid turns her head and nods. "Alkaid, hurry up." Zero's voice said through the communication channel. "I'll be right there." Alkaid says. "3 minutes, that's all." Zero says and then cuts the link. Alkaid turns to them. "Here." Alkaid says as she pulls out a flash drive and hands it to Rin.

"What's this?" Rin asks. "It'll explain everything." Alkaid says. "Thank you." Rin says. Alkaid nods and flies to Zeta and they leave and head back to base. Everyone walks up to Rin and looks at the flash drive. "Let's go and play it." Ichika said. They leave the arena and heads to Ichika's room.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika's Room – 4:52 p.m.

Ichika and the gang enters his room. Rin connects the flash drive to the computer and loads the data on it. Alkaid's face appears on the screen. "Hey guys, if you're seeing this then that means that what I feared has happened, I'll explain everything." Alkaid said.

* * *

Flashback – 2 Weeks Ago

Alkaid and the rest of Zeta are waiting outside the Command Room. "Wonder why they're calling Zero to the Command Room for." Talon says. "Can it be about our checkups?" Edge asks. "Maybe but I don't like this feeling I'm getting." Alkaid says. Zero walks up to them.

"Hey guys." Zero says. "Hey there." Talon says. "Any idea why they're calling you?" Alkaid asks. "Your guess is as good as mine." Zero said. "Well, good luck." Edge says. Zero swipes his ID card and inputs a number combination and the doors open and Zero walks in. 20 minutes later, Zero comes walking out. "How'd it go?" Talon asks. Zero looks at them and they notices a change in his eyes.

"They will see you guys now, I'll meet you back at the room." Zero says and then walks off. They enter the Command Room. "What happened to Zero?" Alkaid asks. "We've altered his memory, he doesn't remember ever going to the IS Academy and he thinks that you guys survived the ambush over a year ago." A superior says. "What?!" They say in unison. "Shana and his sister both have been called back from there and they both have been forbidden to talk about the IS Academy and Zeta will be forbidden to talk about it as well." Another superior says.

Talon looks over to Hilary. "Leader, you can't be ok with this, can you?" Talon asks. "They're my superiors and I can't disobey their orders, I'm sorry Zeta." Hilary says. "You are dismissed Zeta." A superior says. Zeta leaves with angry looks on their faces.

* * *

Military Cafeteria

Zeta are sitting at a table. "Damn them." Edge says. "Cool it Edge." Alkaid says. "I agree with Edge on this one." Shana's voice said. Zeta turns around and sees Shana in her normal outfit. Shana sits with them.

"Why didn't they alter your memories?" Talon asks. "I wasn't at the IS Academy when Fang exposed Zero's mission and neither was Brittany so we're being watched to make sure that we don't restore his memories." Shana explained. "How do we restore his memories?" Alkaid asks. "Something that's special to his heart." Sky's voice says. They turn and see Sky. Sky goes and sits with them.

"What do you mean by "something special" Sky?" Shana asks. "A kiss from Rin might bring his memories back." Sky says. "But how do we get that to happen?" Alkaid asks. "We'll just have to figure it out." Sky says.

* * *

Ichika's Room

"And that's pretty much it. We believe that a true kiss from Rin might awaken his memories of his time with all of you. I've got to go before I'm found out about this recording, good luck." Alkaid's message said before it ended.

"Now that explains everything." Laura said. "So a true kiss." Cecilia said. "From Rin might." Charlotte said. "Bring his memories back." Houki said. "But how do we get it to happen?" Ichika asks. Rin just looks down. "Thank you Ashley." Rin says in her head.


	14. Zero's Memories Return

Ch. 13: Zero's Memories Return

It's 2 days before Christmas, Rin is in her room and staring out the window, thinking about the time she spent with Zero.

Rin is in her room, wearing a light, pink sweater and a light blue skirt. Rin is sitting on her bed with her knees under her chin. "Zero. I miss you so much." Rin said as she starts to cry. Zero is floating above the clouds, staring at the dorms. "What is this feeling I'm having?" Zero asks himself in his head.

Alkaid flies up next to him. "Figure I'll find you here." Alkaid says. Zero looks over to his left and sees Alkaid. "What is it?" Zero asks. Alkaid looks down and sees Rin in her bed. "You want to talk to her?" Alkaid asks. "I've been having this weird feeling ever since I saw her." Zero says as he holds his chest. "Go down and knock on her window and point up and land on the roof and talk to her." Alkaid says.

"But the watch." Zero said before Alkaid pushes him. "I got it now go." Alkaid says. "Fine." Zero says and flies down. Zero flies to Rin's window and knocks on it. Rin looks over and sees Zero. Rin jumps out of bed and runs over to the window. Zero points up and flies up. Rin runs and grabs her long, pink winter jacket and her boots and rushes up to the roof.

* * *

Dorm: Roof – 10:24 p.m.

Rin opens the door and sees Zero and he turns around when he hears the door opening. Zero is wearing a light, gray jacket (unzipped), black winter hat, white scarf, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves with a red Z on them and his IS shoes. "Zero." Rin says as she steps closer.

"Please, don't come closer Ms. Fann." Zero says and notices that she doesn't have a scarf on. Zero walks closer. "Here." Zero says as he takes off his scarf and puts it on Rin. "You'll catch a cold without one on. "Zero says as he backs up. "Thanks." Rin says. "I don't know why but ever since we meet a week ago, I'm been getting this weird feeling in my chest." Zero says as he faces away from her.

"I know why." Rin says. "Tell me." Zero says. "It's because we're a couple." Rin says as she blushes. "How can that be if we meet for the first time only a week ago? And besides, I'm dating Alkaid." Zero says as he still has his back to her.

"That's not true, Zeta was killed a year ago at that mountain forest, you became the Dragon Eye Maverick, you came here and became a student near the beginning of the school year, you've became friends with others here, we went to the beach before summer break, we've fought against Gospels together, you received that eye and chest scar from protecting Shana from Omega controlling a Gold Gospel and then you took it down with everyone's help and we've been dating for months now." Rin says. Zero's head started to hurt and he grabs it with his right hand and places it over his right eye.

"Zero, you ok?" Rin asks as she gets closer. "Just a headache." Zero says as he places his hand down. "Will you please look at me at least?" Rin asks. "Sorry but every time I see you, my chest hurts." Zero says. A sudden gust of wind blows and Rin gets blown off her feet. Zero dashes and catches her.

"You ok?" Zero asks. "Yeah." Rin says. Rin notices how Zero caught her. "This pose doesn't ring a bell?" Rin asks. Zero looks at her. "No sorry." Zero says as he stands her back up. "Maybe this will." Rin says and then kisses Zero passionately. Zero broke the kiss. "What was that for?" Zero asks. "So not even that can bring back your memories then." Rin says to herself.

Zero's head started to hurt. "Ahhh." Zero says as he falls to his knees while holding his head with both hands. "Zero!" Rin says as she kneels down next to him. "It hurts." Zero says. "Hold on Zero." Rin says. Zero stands up and walks away from her. "I've got to go." Zero says and deploys Zedept and flies off while still holding his head.

Rin watches Zero fly off. "Please let that work." Rin says in her head. Alkaid watches Zero fly away. "Let's hope that works." Alkaid says as she flies back to camp.

* * *

Forest outside the city: Zeta's Tent – 3:35 a.m.

Zero is restless as he moves around in his sleeping bag. Zero wakes up and sits up fast. Zero places his right hand over his right eye. "Why am I having these visions?" Zero asks in his head. Zero changes and starts to leave the tent. Alkaid wakes up. "Zero?" Alkaid asks.

"Just getting some air." Zero says as he walks out. Zero is sitting on a hill's edge and looking at the IS Academy. "Can it be what Ms. Fann said true?" Zero asks himself. "Yes, it's true." Alkaid's voice said. Zero turns around and sees Alkaid in her Zeta outfit. "Alkaid." Zero says. "May I join you?" Alkaid asks. Zero turns back around without answering. Alkaid sits next to Zero's left side. "Please explain." Zero say.

Alkaid explain everything to Zero, his days as the Dragon Eye Maverick, his time at the IS Academy, the incident with Fang, about the superiors altering his memories, how Omega brought Zeta back to life, how he freed them from his control and about Rin. "So what she said was true after all." Zero says. "Yes and what Ms. Sky thought was true, only a true kiss from her came bring them back." Alkaid says.

"But they're only visions, I don't feel any different at all." Zero says. Alkaid stands up. "Listen to your heart and believe in your true self and your feelings." Alkaid says before she walks back to the tent. "Listen to my heart." Zero says as he closes his eyes. Zedept's gauntlet starts to glow white and then Zero is surrounded by the same white aura. Zero opens his eyes as his memories return to normal. The white aura disappears and Zero pants heavily.

"I'm back to normal, damn those superiors for doing that to me." Zero says as he stands up and walks back to the tent. Zero opens the tent and Zeta is fully dressed. Zeta notices the look in his eyes.

"What are your orders Zero?" Talon asks. "You 3 stay here and watch them, I've got some business to take care of." Zero says as he turns around. "Zero." Edge says. Zero looks back at them. "Welcome back." Alkaid says. Zero smiles. "Zedept, Wind Mode." Zero says and deploys Zedept in Wind Mode. Zero flies up. "Hyper Air Dash (Faster than his Speed Dash but slower than his Supersonic Speed Dash)." Zero says as he flies back to HQ. Zeta looks on with smiles.

* * *

U.S. Military IS HQ – 2:15 p.m.

Zero lands in front of the base and retreats Zedept and enters the base. As Zero walks to the Command Room, he walks into Sky and Shana. "Zero, you're back." Shana says. "No time to talk Shana, I have business with Leader's superiors." Zero said. "And that would be?" Sky asks.

Zero looks at them and they notices the look in his eyes. "You got them back?" Shana asks in a surprised tone. Zero smiles. "Just don't do anything reckless." Sky says. Zero turns around and starts to walk. "No promises." Zero says as he gives a wave. Shana and Sky smiles. Zero arrives at the Command Room's doors. "Stop there Zero. No one is allowed to enter." A guard says.

Zero sticks out his right hand at his side and deploys his Buster Blaster and charges it. "Move or be hit." Zero says as he points it at the door. The guards move and Zero fires at the door, blasting it open. "What?" A superior says. Zero comes walking in and retreats his blaster right in front of them. "Zero! What's the meaning of this?" Hilary asks. "Leader, please leave." Zero says as he looks at her. Hilary sees the look in his eyes. "Ok." Hilary says and leaves.

"What's the meaning of this Zero of Zeta?" A superior asks. Zero deploys Zedept and shifts to his Element Overdrive: True Element form and flies up half way. "First off, great job altering my memories." Zero says. "Wait a second Zero." Another superior says. "Shut up, I'm talking right now." Zero says and the superiors went quiet. "I'm regained my true memories." Zero says as a multi colored aura surrounds him.

Zero releases multiple small energy blasts and none of them hits the superiors. "Listen well and listen good. Zeta quits and if you dare come after our families, you'll be dealing with me, got it?!" Zero says loudly. "Yes sir." They all say together. "Good, now since that's handle, one last thing." Zero says.

"What?" A superior asks. "Zedept." Zero says as he looks at his right arm. A screen appears in front of the superiors of the Memory Alter devices. Zero snaps his fingers and all of the devices blow up. "There will be no more altering people's memories from on." Zero says. The superiors are shocked by what just happened.

Zero flies down and retreats Zedept and starts to walk off. "Oh, and if any of the cadets I trained failed their test because I trained them, I will be back." Zero says and then leaves the Command Room a mess. Hilary walks back in. "I told you not to piss him off." Hilary says and then leaves.

Zero walks out of the base, happy about what he's done. "Zero!" Shana's voice said and Zero stopped and looks back over his left shoulder. "I'll see you and Sis at the IS Academy tomorrow right?" Zero asks. Shana gives a thumbs up with her right thumb. Zero smiles and deploys Zedept in Wind Mode. "Back to the IS Academy, Zedept." Zero says and flies off.

* * *

Zeta's Tent – 6:49 a.m.

Zeta is waiting inside their tent for Zero to return. They hear something from outside. "He's back." Edge says. Zero retreats Zedept and walks into the tent. "How'd it go?" Talon asks. "Zeta is no longer part of the military." Zero says. "And the Memory Alterers?" Alkaid asks. "Destroyed beyond repair." Zero answers.

"Good, so does that mean?" Edge asks. "We can stop calling each other by our codenames, Evan." Zero says. "Good cause to be honest, I hate calling each other by them." Evan says. "It's going to be weird but it would be nice to call each other by our actual names again." Talon said. "I agree with you and that Talon, eh Taylor." Alkaid says.

"At least you corrected yourself Alka, uh Ashley." Zero said. "You choose your name to be your codename since your name is very uncommon, Zero." Ashley said. "True, but more importantly." Zero says as he opens the tent and looks at the IS Academy.

"There's a special girl that's waiting for me and besides, it's Dec. 24th, and I promised her that I would be back for Christmas." Zero says. "And you think Omega is going to make 1 last move before the holiday rule kicks in?" Ashley asks. "Yeah and soon." Zero says. The rest of Zeta looks out the tent and looks at the IS Academy. "Let's get ready." Zero says. "Yeah." They said.

* * *

IS Academy Arena 3 – 2:20 p.m.

Rin and the gang are practicing before the arenas are closed for the holiday break. "You seem to be in a bit of a better mood Rin." Ichika said. "Zero came and saw me last night and we talked a bit." Rin said. "That's good, any progress on restoring his memories?" Charlotte asks. "I told him everything I know about him, a hard breeze happened and I was falling over and he caught me and I gave him a passionate kiss." Rin said.

"And?" Cecilia asks. "His head started to hurt him so I think that his memories may have been coming back, but he flew off before I was able to asks him anything." Rin said. "It's Christmas Eve, so let's hope that his memories come back today." Houki said. "Possibility is slim." Laura said. Ichika give s slight punch on Laura's head. "That was rude Laura." Ichika said. "I'm sorry Ichika." Laura said. "Apologize to her, not me." Ichika said. "But of course, I'm sorry Rin." Laura said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll keep his promise." Rin said. "HAHAHAHAHA, so sweet, you think that Zero will be here." Omega's voice said. The gang looks up and sees Omega in his gold form. "Omega." Rin says with anger. "Without Zero and the rest of Zeta here, killing you 6 will be easy." Omega says as he grabs his greatsword.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Omega." Zero's voice said. Omega and the gang looks up and sees Zeta. "Zero." Omega says angrily. "Zeta." The gang said. "Zero." Rin says with happiness in her face. Zeta flies down. "Protect the students, I'll handle Omega." Zero tells them. "Roger." They said as they fly to the gang and in between them and Omega. "It's just you and me Omega." Zero says.

Omega laughs. "If you couldn't beat me in your Zeta Overdrive and since that's gone now, how do you suspect to beat me now Zero?" Omega asks. "This is all I need." Zero says and shifts to his True Element form. "You think that your Element Overdrive will be enough to defeat me?" Omega asks. Zero puts his right hand in front of him and his Z Blade appears, but with a white colored blade instead of green. Zero gets into one of his ready poses.

"Let's go Omega." Zero says. "You're mine." Omega says as he charges Zero. Zero stands still and Omega swings his greatsword. Zero smirks and Omega's attack is blocked by a wind barrier. "What?" Omega said, shocked that his attack was blocked. "Too easy." Zero says as he quickly flips his sword and swings upward with his sword ablaze. Omega barely dodges in time and gets hits with the end of Zero's sword. "Damn you." Omega says.

Zero flips his sword back to a normal grip and slams his sword to the ground and an electric wave with an triangular icicle follows it and heads straight for Omega. Omega blocks the attack his greatsword. "Is that all you got?" Omega asks. Zero slams his right fist on the ground and a fire, ice, water, electric and wind pillars surround Omega. Omega slashes at the pillars but they don't break. "Damn it." Omega thinks as he continues to try to break them.

"Omega, this is the end." Zero says above the pillars. Omega looks straight up. Zero deploys his Spiral Lance and flies up and out of view. Omega tries to fly out but the pillars stop him. Zero comes flying straight down is a spinning motion. "It's over Omega, take this, Galaxy Element Spiral!" Zero says as he spins down.

Omega puts his greatsword up to block the attack. Zero's lance and Omega's greatsword collides. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" They both scream. Suddenly, Omega's greatsword breaks from Zero's attack and an explosion happens and sends out a massive shockwave that sends everyone flying.

Everyone gets back up. "Is everyone alright?" Taylor asks. "Yeah, but what happened there?" Ichika asks. "Zero!" Rin yells as she runs over to the impact zone. Everyone follows her and they see a giant crater and a figure standing there. "Zero?" Rin asks.

The dust cloud starts to disappear and reveals Zero standing over Omega with his IS destroyed. "It's over, you've lost Omega." Zero says. Omega coughs. "You think so?" Omega asks weakly. Zero looks up and dodges an incoming Gospel sword as another one recovers Omega. "We'll meet again and next time, I'll finish you for good, Zero." Omega says and laughs evilly before he teleports away. Zero looks where Omega teleported away.

"Zero!" Rin says as she enters the crater. Zero looks to his left and sees Rin. Zero retreats Zedept to standby mode. Rin takes a few steps closer slowly with her left hand in a fist and over her heart and somewhat extends her right hand. "Zero?" Rin asks. Zero walks slower to her and the gang watches in silence. Rin's hand touches Zero's chest. They stare at each other. Zero grabs her hand with his left hand and places it on his left cheek and closes his eyes. "Zero?" Rin asks.

Zero puts his right hand around Rin to her back and pulls her in and kisses her passionately. Rin closes her eyes and returns the kiss. They break the kiss. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to return Rin." Zero says. "I'll forgive you this time you idiot, all because you had your memories altered." Rin says as she starts to cry. "Ok." Zero says. Rin lays her right side of her head on his chest. "I'm happy that you came back to me." Rin says as she closes her eyes. Zero wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes as well. "It's good to be back." Zero says.


	15. An IS Christmas and an IS New Year

Special Chapter: An IS Christmas and an IS New Year

Christmas has come to the IS Academy, snow is falling and all battles are done until the holidays are over with.

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's Room – 7:24 a.m.

Zero wakes up and then sits up, without his shirt on. "Morning already?" Zero asks himself as he stretches. Zero looks to his left side and sees Rin still asleep. Zero smiles and gets out of bed. Zero opens the curtains slightly so the light wouldn't wake Rin. Rin wakes up and sits up as she rubs her eyes. Rin looks around and sees Zero looking out the window and only in his boxers. "Morning." Rin says.

Zero looks and sees Rin awake, with her hair down and only in his black tank top. (Nothing happened, just to be clear) "Morning." Zero says. Rin gets out of bed and walks over to Zero. "It's snowing." Rin says as she looks out the window. "Yeah." Zero says. "It's pretty." Rin says. Zero looks at Rin. "But you're prettier." Zero says. Rin looks at him. "Damn straight, I'm prettier than snow." Rin says. Zero chuckles.

"Let's get dressed before the others arrive." Zero says. "Yeah, I think that they may say something if they saw us like this." Rin says. Zero and Rin changes into their indoor winter clothes, Rin in her light pink sweater and light blue skirt and Zero in his blue pants and gray t-shirt. A knock came at the door. Zero opens it and the gang, minus Evan, Taylor, Ashley, Shana, Tatenashi and Brittany, walks in. "Merry Christmas!" They all say as they enter.

Everyone gathers around, drinking Zero's hot chocolate and talking about the holidays. "Hey Zero." Ichika said. "What?" Zero asks. "Isn't tradition in America to hand out gifts on Christmas?" Ichika asks. "Yeah, and?" Zero asks. "Well none of us got gifts for anyone." Ichika said. "Don't worry about it." Zero says as a knock comes from the door. "Perfect timing." Zero says as he gets up. "Perfect timing on what?" Rin asks.

"This." Zero says as he opens the door. Evan, Taylor, Ashley, Shana and Brittany walks in. "Merry Christmas everyone." They say. "Merry Christmas to you too." They all say back. "Sis, did you bring them?" Zero asks. "Yep." Brittany says as she pulls a red bag from around the door. "Are those?" Houki asks. "Gifts?" Everyone else asks. Zero and everyone else smiles. "Hey Zero, catch." Evan says as he tosses something at Zero. "My guitar case and sword." Zero said in a surprised tone. "Brittany brought them." Taylor said.

"Ok, first off." Shana said. "All of these are from Zero." Ashley said. Brittany reaches in and pulls out a wrapped box. "Cecilia." Ashley said as she hands the box the her. Cecilia opens it. "It's a tea set from England!" Cecilia said. Brittany reaches in and pulls out a long gift. "Laura." Evan says as he heads it to her. Laura opens it. "No way! It's a German SZV 235 Assault Rifle. This hasn't even been issued to our military yet." Laura said shocked. "Yeah and you're the first one to get it." Zero said.

Brittany reaches in and pulls out two long and skinny gifts. "Ichika and Houki." Shana said as she hands them to them. They open it up. "Wooden swords." Ichika said. "Look at the handles." Zero said. Ichika's sword says "Orimura, Byakushiki" and Houki's says "Shinonono, Akatsubaki" in Japanese writing. "Thanks." They said. Brittany reaches in and pulls out a small and thin square. "Charlotte." Taylor says as she hands it to her. Charlotte opens it. Charlotte is shocked. "A painting of my mom's farm, back when she was alive." Charlotte says as she starts to cry. "Zero knows how much you missed her so he hired a painter from France to paint it for you to help you remember the good times that you spent with her." Brittany says.

"And that leaves one more." Brittany says as she hands the bag to Zero. Zero reaches in and pulls out a small box and walks over to Rin and knees down. "Merry Christmas Rin." Zero says as he hands it to her. Rin opens it and is speechless. "A necklace." Rin says. "With your name written in Chinese." Zero says. Zero takes the necklace and puts it on her. Rin looks at Zero. "Thank you Zero." She says as she gets teary eyed. Zero just smiles.

"Hold on, what about you guys?" Ichika asks. "We don't need anything." Evan. Taylor and Ashley said. "Same here." Shana and Brittany said. "And I'll want has already been given to me, everyone here and together." Zero says as he sits down. "Well we are missing Tatenashi." Houki said. "She was flown home for the holidays." Ashley said. "That makes sense." Cecilia said. "Hey Zero." Laura said. "What is it?" Zero asks.

"How did you spend Christmas last year?" Laura asks. Zero leans back a bit. "I spent it during a mission, in a snowy mountain forest in Russia, same with New Years, I stood on a cliff's edge, alone and staring at the stars, away from everyone else." Zero says with his eyes closed. Zero opens his eyes and looks at everyone.

"But that's the past and this is now." Zero says as he leans forward. "Anyways, isn't there a party tonight?" Shana asks. Everyone looks at each other. "Yeah, there is." Houki said. "Alright so we hang until we need to get ready, sounds good?" Zero says and asks. "Yeah." Everyone says.

* * *

IS Academy Gym – 7:46 p.m.

Everyone arrives at the gym, except for Evan, Taylor and Ashley. Houki is in a long, red dress with long gloves. Cecilia is in a blue gown with long white glove. Charlotte is in an orange dress with a furry around the neck. Laura is in a long, black evening dress. Shana is in a flame red dress with her hair in a ponytail. Brittany is in a short, yellow evening dress. Rin is in a long, pink dress with her hair down. Zero and Ichika are in suits but without the jackets on. Zero is loosening his tie a bit.

"Man, I hate dressing up." Zero says. "Deal with it Zero, it's just for the night." Shana says. "Fine." Zero says. "Come on, let's party." Brittany says and then leaves the group. "Let's go." Cecilia said. Everyone went to enjoy the party. After 2 hours of enjoying themselves, Rin is looking around for Zero. "Have you seen Zero?" Rin asks everyone. "I think he went to the roof about 10 minutes ago." A student says. "Thank you." Rin says and she heads to the roof.

* * *

Gym's Roof – 9:50 p.m.

Rin opens the door and sees Zero standing there with his suit's jacket. Rin walks over to him. "Enjoying the view?" Rin asks. Zero looks over and sees Rin. "Yeah." Zero says. Zero takes off his jacket and puts it on her. "It's windy up here." Zero says. 'And what about you?" Rin asks. "I'll be fine, I've dealt with colder temps before." Zero says. "Ok, thanks." Rin says. "So much has happened to me since I came here." Zero says.

"Yeah, a lot has happened since you came here." Rin says. "From meeting everyone, becoming my old self again, the battles with the Gospels and Omega, and getting Zeta back." Zero says. Rin grabs Zero's left hand. "And don't forget about us getting together." Rin says. "Of course I won't forget that." Zero says as he looks at her. Rin looks at him and smiles. Rin looks away. "Um, Zero." She says blushing. "Yes?" Zero asks.

"I actually have a present for you but it will have to wait until later." Rin says without looking at him and blushing even darker. "Ok then." Zero says. A gust of cold wind blows by. "Crap, that's cold." Rin says. "Let's go back." Zero says. Zero and Rin returns to the party and enjoy the rest of it.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's Room – 10:35 p.m.

Zero and Rin returns to Zero's room. "Alright, so what's this gift you have for me?" Zero asks. "Go into the bathroom and wait until I call you." Rin says. "Ok." Zero says and enters the bathroom. After 8 minutes, Rin tells Zero that it's ready and Zero leaves the bathroom. Zero sees Rin in a sexy pink outfit. "So that's my gift huh?" Zero asks. "Yep and there's more." Rin says. "Oh?" Zero's asks. Rin signals Zero to come over. Zero walks over and Rin pulls him onto the bed. (Ok, you can see where this is going so I'm not going to continue.)

* * *

6 Days Later: New Year's Eve – 6:21 p.m.

Zero and Rin went into town and are walking into a shrine. "Why are we here?" Rin asks. "Isn't it tradition to visit a shrine and pray for a good year?" Zero asks. "Yeah, that's true." Rin says. "So I figure that we visit one and pray for something." Zero says. They arrive at a shrine. "There's a lot of people here." Rin says. "Yeah there is. Looks like we'll be here for a bit." Zero says. They get to the prayer site and they pray.

As they walk back, Rin asks Zero something. "What did you pray for?" She asks. "That the world will be at peace after this war is over." Zero says. "And you?" He asks. "That we'll be together forever, married and with kids." Rin says while blushing. Zero blushes too. "I see." Zero says. They walk in silence for a few minutes. "Let's head back before the ball drops." Zero says. "Yeah." Rin says. They return to the Academy and meets up with everyone.

* * *

IS Academy Gym – 11:58 p.m.

Everyone is watching the monitors, waiting for the ball to drop. Zero has his right arm around Rin while Ichika has his left arm around Houki. "Alright everyone, we're just 30 seconds away to a new year!" A reporter said. Everyone starts counting down. As the countdown hits 0, Zero and Rin kissed and so did Ichika and Houki. "HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone says.


	16. Omega's Return

Ch. 14: Omega's Return

The holidays are over. Everyone that left for the holidays have returned.

IS Academy Class 2-1: 6:48 a.m.

Zero and the gang are in class, waiting for class to start. "The school year is almost over now." Ichika said. "Yeah, only 2 months left." Charlotte says. "Ashley, Evan and Taylor decided to stay home." Shana said. "And Brittany decided to stay there as well to finish her training." Cecilia said. Zero is staring out the window. Rin looks at Zero. "Anything wrong?" Rin asks. "No, just looking at the sky." Zero says. "Ok." Rin says.

"Something's not right." Zero says in his head. The bell rings and class begins. Half way through the day, the door flies open. "Chifuyu!" A female voice said. The class looks over and sees a long, black haired female. "Why are you here?" Chifuyu asks. The female walks over to her. "We need to talk, it's about _it_." The female says. "Understood." Chifuyu says to her. "Class, free study." Chifuyu tells the class. Chifuyu and the female leaves. "Wonder what that's about?" Shana asks. Zero has a serious look on his face.

* * *

IS Academy Roof – 10:17 a.m.

Chifuyu and the female walks onto the roof where there are 4 other females. "Why are all of you here?" Chifuyu asks. "Our O.T. segments have been taken from us." One of them said. "Is the one here safe?" Another one asks. "Yes, it's safe." Zero said. The females looks at the door and sees Zero leaning on it. "You should be in class." Chifuyu said.

"This involves the Original Trace segments so I'm going to be involved in this." Zero says as he walks to them. One of the females notices his right arm. "Your right arm." The female says. The others look at it. "A mechanical right arm and silver spiked hair." One of them says. They all back away. "It can't be _him_, can't it?" One of them asks. Zero closes his eyes and opens them with his Dragon Eyes. "The _Eyes of the Dragon_, it's Zero." One of them says.

Zero returns his eyes to normal. "I'm not here as a soldier." Zero says. "He's my student." Chifuyu says. The all are shocked. Zero lifts his arm in front of him and it opens and he pulls something out. "Here it is." Zero says as he shows them the Academy's O.T. segment. "I've placed Zero in charge of protecting the Academy's segment." Chifuyu said as Zero returns to segment into his arm. "Alright then, you'll want to see this then." One of them says and they all display videos of their segments being taken. "They were all taken by the same person." Chifuyu said. Zero stares intensely at the videos.

"Do you have any ideas Zero?" One of them asks. "No doubt about it, that's Omega." Zero said. "When was these taken?" Zero asks. "During the holidays." They said. "Damn him, he didn't follow the rule." Zero says. "True, but as long as you protect that segment, he plans will be put on hold." Chifuyu said. "How did he beat you ladies if I destroyed his unit before Christmas?" Zero asks.

"Look." They said and Zero watched the videos. "He has another unit?" Zero asks himself surprised at what he sees. "And it's not a Gospel model either." Chifuyu said. "This just got a lot harder." Zero says as he places his hand under his chin, thinking of what to do next. "Thanks for informing us." Chifuyu said. "Of course." They said and then they fly off. "Let's get back to class." Chifuyu says and they walk back to class.

* * *

IS Academy Class 2-1

Class has ended and everyone is packing up. They walk over to Zero, who has been thinking about the conversation from earlier. "Is everything alright?" Ichika asks. "Yeah, I have to go." Zero says and leaves the classroom. "I wonder what's up with him." Charlotte said. Rin looks on.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's Room – 4:08 p.m.

Zero pulls out his phone. "It's 5 in the morning Zero, what is it?" Sky asks. "Omega has stolen the other O.T. segments during the holidays, I've talked with the other protectors earlier today." Zero said. "What? Are you serious about this?" Sky asks, surprised by the news. "Yes, I saw the videos. I know that Zeta isn't in the military anymore but can you get them and tell them that I need them to come here." Zero said.

"Alright, no problem, how fast do u want them there?" Sky asks. "As soon as they can." Zero says. "Ok, I'll get on it then." Sky says. "Thanks." Zero says. They hang up. Zero looks over to his sword that's next to his bed. Zero walks over and picks it up. Ichika walks in and sees Zero holding his sword. "Is everything alright?" Ichika asks.

Zero closes his eyes and places his sword back against the wall. "Yeah, just thinking." Zero says as he sits on his bed. "Is it about Omega?" Ichika asks. Zero undoes his uniforms top and lays down without replying. "Well?" Ichika asks. "Yeah." Zero says. "Ok, just know that we are here to help." Ichika says as he gets his clothes ready for his shower after practice.

"You joining us for practice? since the arenas reopened today." Ichika asks. "Not today." Zero says. "Alright, I'll see you later then." Ichika said and leaves. Zero gets up and grabs some clothes and heads to the bathhouse.

* * *

IS Academy Arena 3 – 4:51 p.m.

Ichika and the gang are training. "So that's what's been bothering him since he and Chifuyu returned." Shana says as her sword collides with Ichika's. "Any ideas on when Omega attacks here again?" Charlotte asks. "Zero did protect the Academy's O.T. segment last time." Laura said. "Omega has acquired the other segments, so it's only a matter of time when he strikes again." Cecilia said. They all stop training. "Is he still in his room?" Rin asks.

"Maybe, but he could've left the room already." Houki said. "True." Ichika said. Suddenly a blast hits the arena floor. "Is it Omega?" Laura asks. The cloud disappears and reveals a long, purple haired male in dark, silver clothes. "We meet again." The male said. "That's Omega's voice." Cecilia said. Shana flies down.

"You're after the O.T. segment again aren't you?" Shana asks. "Yes, so where is Zero?" Omega asks. "Not here at the moment." Shana said and then places her sword in a ready pose. "We'll be your opponent." Shana said and the gang flies down and deploys their weapons as well. "Fine." Omega says and charges them.

* * *

IS Academy Grounds

Zero is walking back from the bathhouse. "That felt good." Zero says. Zedept's gauntlet starts to glow. "What is it?" Zero asks. A screen appears in front of Zero. Zero reads the screen. "Oh no." Zero says. "Everyone's readings are dropping, Zedept, let's go." Zero says and deploys Zedept and flies to the arena.

* * *

IS Academy Arena 3

Omega tosses Shana to the ground. "That was too easy." Omega says as he looks around and sees everyone on the ground. Omega looks over to Rin. "You're his little girlfriend." Omega says as he walks over to Rin. Rin tries to get up. Omega smirks as he deploys a red and blue double edged greatsword. (Same one that Omega from Megaman Zero uses after Zero beats him in his gold form.) Omega raises his greatsword into the air. "Goodbye." Omega says as he swings.

Rin closes her eyes. A few seconds later, she opens them and sees Zero in True Element form and blocking the attack. Zero pushes Omega off. "So you show up." Omega said. "You ok Rin?" Zero asks. "Yeah, but you're late." Rin says. Zero smiles. "I know, can everyone get up?" Zero asks everyone. They all get up.

"Head to the locker room, I'll handle him." Zero says. "Careful, he beat us only using that weapon." Shana said. "Got it." Zero says and the gang head to the locker room. "Now since they are gone, how about handing over that O.T. segment you have?" Omega asks. Zero deploys his Z Blade and points it at Omega. "Sorry, but I know that you have the other segments and I won't hand this one over without a fight." Zero says. "I figure that you would say that." Omega says and a purple aura surrounds him.

"Meet my new IS Zero." Omega says as a purple sphere surrounds Omega. The sphere disappears and reveals Omega's new IS. Red coloring on the right, silver in the middle and blue on the left with helmets for shoulder guards. (Omega's 3rd form from Megaman Zero.) "Let's go." Omega said. Zero and Omega charge each other. The gang are watching the battle in the arena's locker room. "Come on Zero." Cecilia said.

"You can beat him." Charlotte said. "Don't die." Rin says in her head. After fighting intensely for 40 minutes, Zero is panting hard and is banged up while Omega isn't. "So much power." Zero says to himself. "I'm finishing this." Omega says and disappears. Zero is looking around for him. Zero gets kicked and is sent flying to the ground and bounces back up. Omega's greatsword flies through the air and cuts off Zero's right arm.

Zero looks over at his arm in disbelief and sees the Academy's O.T. segment fly out of his arm. Zero hits the ground again. Zero looks over to the O.T. segment as Omega picks it up. "Now I have them all." Omega says. Omega walks over to Zero and raises his greatsword. "Goodbye, Zero." Omega says. As he was about to swing, a barrage of water shots hits the ground around him. Omega flies up and is intercepted by Ashley and Evan who try to hit him but Omega dodges quickly.

Evan, Ashley and Taylor appear next to Zero. "I got what I came for." Omega says and disappears. The gang runs out to Zero. They see Ashley, Taylor and Evan. Zero reaches to where his right arm is. "Ze.. dept." Zero says and then passes out and Zedept's energy hits zero and returns to standby. Evan picks Zero up and places him on his back. Ashley retrieves Zedept's gauntlet as the gang appears from the locker room and they see Ashley, Taylor and Evan.

Evan walks past them with Zero unconscious on his back. "Taylor, explain to them why we're here, I' going to call Sky and explain what happened." Ashley says to Taylor. "Of course." Taylor says and Ashley walks past them. "Let's go somewhere and talk." Taylor says to the gang.

* * *

Dorm: Ichika/Zero's Room – 6:25 p.m.

Taylor and the gang walks into the room. Taylor sits on a chair while the gang, minus Rin who went to the infirmary, sits on the beds and the floor. "I'll start explaining." Taylor said and explained about the call that she and the others got from Sky. "And now that he has the segment Zero was protecting, he has the Original Trace program back to normal and at full power." Taylor said. Everyone is shocked.

"So what does this mean?" Houki asks. "Omega now has the means to complete his Perfect Gospel, an IS unit that cannot lose and since pretty much all of your guys' moves and abilities where used here." Taylor said. "Omega has everyone's moves." Shana said. "Yes and all of Zero's powers." Taylor said. "Does this mean that Omega has won?" Cecilia asks. "Not as long as everyone has the will to fight." Taylor said. "But does Zero still have that will?" Charlotte asks. "We can only hope." Houki said.

* * *

IS Academy Roof

At the same time as Taylor was talking to the gang. Ashley pulls out her phone and calls Sky. "We arrived in time to save Zero but Omega got the segment." Ashley tells Sky. "Damn it." Sky says. "I'm calling the Triple Z alert." Ashley says. "Understood, I'll tell Boss about this, and Zero?" Sky says and asks. "He's out of it." Ashley says. "Not good, we'll need him for this next battle." Sky said. "I know, let's hope he can find his will to fight again." Ashley said. "Let's hope." Sky said and they hang up.

* * *

IS Infirmary

During Ashley's call with Sky and Taylor's explanation to the gang. Evan places Zero on a bed and tends to his wounds as Zero wakes up. "Zero, you went ahead and got busted up badly this time." Evan says. Zero just looks at the sky with a blank look on his face. "Don't you dare think about giving up." Evan says. Zero just continues to look at the sky. Evan finishes tending to Zero's wounds. "I know that you can hear me." Evan says. Zero doesn't respond. Evan gets mad and picks him up by his shirt.

"Damn it Zero, look at me when I'm talking to you." Evan says. Zero turns his head to Evan. Evan sees the "It's over" look in Zero's eyes. "Don't you dare think that this fight is over." Evan says. "I can't beat him now." Zero says in a given up tone. Evan slaps Zero. "The Zero I know wouldn't give up this easily." Evan says. Zero just looks away.

Evan tosses Zero back to the bed. "If you don't have the will to make our dream come true anymore than the rest of us will fight Omega without you." Evan says and leaves the infirmary. "The will to make our dream come true?" Zero asks himself as he looks out the window.

* * *

Dorm: Roof

As everyone was doing their things, Rin is staring at the clouds. "What are we going to do know?" Rin asks herself. "We fight of course." Serious Tatenashi's voice said. Rin turns around and sees Tatenashi with Brittany. Rin looks down sadly. "I don't know if we can." Rin says. Brittany walks up to her and slaps Rin.

Rin is shocked. "Listen to yourself." Brittany says. Rin places her left hand over her left cheek where Brittany just slapped her. "Bro needs you more than ever now and you're thinking that it's over." Brittany says. Rin just looks down. "Brittany is right." Pyro's voice said. Rin looks up and sees Pyro, Geo and Aqua. "Zero needs you now more than ever." Geo says. "So quit sulking." Aqua say.

Taylor, Ashley and the gang arrives on the roof. "Is everyone here?" Ichika asks. "Not yet." Chifuyu's voice said. Everyone looks behind them and sees Chifuyu with Sky and Tabane. "Hand me Ze-kun's arm and Zedept's gauntlet." Tabane said. Ashley hands them to Tabane. "What are you going to do?" Rin asks. "I'm going to fix it." Tabane says. "We'll going to need him at full power for this." Sky said. "As long as he has the will to fight that is." Chifuyu says.

* * *

IS Infirmary – 7:06 p.m.

Zero is staring out the window. "The will to fight for our dream, do I still have it?" Zero asks himself. Zero then remembers his time as a soldier and his time at the Academy. "That's right, I've never gave up, even when the battles seemed hopeless, I've always fought back." Zero said as he sits up. "I can't give up now, everyone is counting on me." Zero said with more confidence in his voice. Zero gets out of bed and walks to the main gate.

* * *

IS Academy Main Gate – 7:15 p.m.

Zero walks to the main gate and he sees everyone there. Everyone looks at with smiles. "Where's my arm and Zedept?" Zero asks. "Right here." Tabane says handing him his new arm. "Omega won't be able to break this arm." Tabane says. Zero grabs his arm and places it back where it's supposed to go. "Connect." Zero says and his arm connects to his body. Zero moves it to test its functions. "And Zedept?" Zero asks.

Rin walks up and hands Zedept's gauntlet to Zero. Zero sees that the gauntlet has been improved and looks at Tabane and she smiles back. Zero nods and takes the gauntlet and places it on his right arm. Zedept's gauntlet radiates a white aura. Ashley walks over to him and hands him his Zeta jacket. Zero grabs it and puts it on. Zero places his right arm in front of his face. A white light appears and Zedept appears in its Zeta Overdrive.

Zero opens his eyes and they're in the ripple pattern. "Everyone ready to fight?" Zero asks. Everyone, except for Tabane and Chifuyu, deploys their units. Zero smiles and looks to the sky. "Omega, this is it, the next time we meet, I'm, no, we are finishing this." Zero said as he raised his right fist into the air. "Yeah!" Everyone says doing the same thing.


	17. Infiltrating Omega's Base

Ch. 15: Infiltrating Omega's Base

It's been 3 days since Omega got Zero's O.T. segment. Zero and the gang are packing their things and leaving the Academy for the battle. They all meet at the main gate.

IS Academy Main Gate – 6:09 a.m.

Zero arrives at the main gate and sees everyone packed and ready to go. "Is everyone ready?" Zero asks. Everyone nods. "Good, let's go." Zero says. "Turn around." Sky says. Zero turns around and sees the entire IS Academy's students and staff members. "Good luck everyone!" They say. "We'll protect the Academy." Some of them said.

Zero smiles and gives them a thumbs up. "Good luck to everyone." Zero says. Zero turns around. "Let's go." Zero said as the train pulls up. They all get on the train and leaves the Academy while everyone waves them off.

* * *

Zero's House – 10: 26 a.m. (figure that the flight there to here is a few hours due to the time laps.)

Zero and everyone are in his basement and are coming up with plans to fight back. "Alright, so the only thing left is to figure out is how to get into his base." Sky said. "That's going to be the hard part." Shana said. "If only our units weren't messed with, we would have the coordinates to his base." Evan says. "I suspected that's the reason why he did that." Zero says.

"Alkaid! there's someone here for you!" Zero's mom says. "Coming!" Ashley said and goes to see who it is. Ashley returns with a female. "Everyone, this is the female that helped me escape from Omega's base." Ashley said as she points to the female. Zero stands up and walks over to her. "Thank you for helping her out." Zero says to her. "You're Zero, of course, it's an honor to meet you." The female says and bows.

"Please, no bowing." Zero says. The female stands back up. "Come and join us." Zero says and they sit back down. "How did u escape?" Ashley asks. "While Omega was battling you guys, I took the chance to escape to help you fight him." She says. "How do we know that she's still not working for Omega?" Rin asks. "Ashley trusts her and so do I." Zero says. "Alright then, I won't argue with you." Rin says. "Thank you." The female says.

"Do you know how to get into Omega's base?" Ichika asks. "Yes, the supply transport base." She answers. "And where's that at?" Laura asks. The female pulls out a piece of paper with numbers on it. "These are the coordinates for the base." She says. Zero recognize the coordinates. "These coordinates are." Zero said. "You recognize them?" Cecilia asks. "Yes, these coordinates is where Zeta was ambushed." Zero said.

Evan, Ashley and Taylor looks at the coordinates and they recognize them as well. "I recognize them now as well." Ashley said. "But we destroyed that place." Evan said. "Only the top area." The female says. Everyone looks at her.

"There's a hidden base under that building." She says. "That door." Evan says. They all look at him. "Explain." Zero says. "While we were planting those devices, I noticed a door and I couldn't figure out how to open it." Evan says. "That's the people entrance, you'll need the vehicle entrance with this many people." The female says.

"Alright then, I'll talk with Boss and set everything up." Sky said. "We'll join you as well." Pyro, Geo and Aqua said. They leave and heads to the base. "Now we wait?" Tatenashi asks. "Yes." Houki said.

* * *

Snowy Mountain Forest – 5 Days Later

Zero and the gang are at a small base just out of view of the factory. "It's been over a year since we were last here." Evan says. "Is this?" Charlotte asks. "The place where we got killed? Yes." Ashley said. Zero has been silent. "You ok?" Rin asks. Zero looks at Rin. "Yeah." Zero says. "No you're not." Taylor says. Zero turns his head away and then he gets up and walks away.

Rin went to follow him but Shana stopped her. "He needs to be alone for a bit." Shana said. Zero is sitting on top of the truck they're going to use to sneak in. "I can't believe I'm back here again." Zero says to himself. "I never thought that I'll be here after all this time." Zero says to himself as well.

"But this time it's to stop Omega for good." Ashley said. Zero looks down and sees everyone there. Zero smiles. "Yeah" Zero says and then jumps down. "Let's rest up for tomorrow." Laura said. They all nod and went to bed.

* * *

The Next Day

Zero and the gang are in the back of the truck with fake boxes protecting them from being seen. The truck drives up to the factory. The female drives up to the truck entrance and a guard opens the truck's back door and sees the boxes.

"Clear." The guard says and closes the door. The truck goes onto the transporter and gets transported to Omega's base. Everyone deploys their units and a guard opens the door and they charge out. "Attack!" Zero says and they gang attacks Omega's unmanned units.

* * *

Omega's Office

The alarm goes off. "What?" Omega asks. A male enters Omega's office. "Sir, Zeta and some others are in the base!" The male says. Omega gets up fast. "What?!" Omega asks loudly. He pressed a button and a screen pops up show Zero and the gang destroying the unmanned units.

"How did they get in?" Omega asks angrily. "We don't know sir." The male says. Omega leaves the room. The gang fights their way through the base and arrives at a door. "This must be it." Zero says. "We are right here with you." Ichika said. "Together, we will win." Cecilia said. "Bro, let's end this." Brittany said. Zero smiles. "Right." Zero says and they bust in.

Zero and the gang have their weapons drawn and ready. They all look around. "I don't know how you got here but welcome." Omega's voice said. They all get into their ready poses. A chair spins around and reveals Omega sitting in it. "Omega, we're here to stop you." Zero says. Omega stands up and deploys his IS unit. They all stare at Omega as Omega smiles at them.


	18. Zero and Omega's Final Battle and Zero's

Ch. 16: Zero and Omega's Final Battle and Zero's Final Overdrive

Zero and the gang charge Omega and Omega fights back. Omega swings his greatsword and fires his blaster. Zero swings his greatsword and Omega blocks it. Rin, Charlotte and Cecilia fires at Omega and he gets hit. Ichika, Houki and Shana slash him. Laura, Brittany and Tatenashi fires at him and hits him as well. Ashley, Evan and Taylor does their Z slash combo and Zero delivers the final slash and they regroup. "Did that work?" Rin asks.

A blast heads to them and Zero shifts to his True Element form and blocks the blast. "Nice try but I'm still here." Omega said as they see Omega's unit undamaged. "Damn." Tatenashi said. "Thanks to the Original Trace, I have all of your abilities." Omega said and then laughs evilly. Zero places both of his hands in front of him and all of his weapons combined into a massive cannon. "Everyone, transfer your powers to me and get behind me." Zero said and they all place their hands on each other and transfers their powers to Zero.

"What are you doing?" Omega asks. "With everyone's power, I'll destroy that unit." Zero said as his cannon charges. "Block this Omega!" They all said in unison and the cannon fires. Omega puts his greatsword in front of him to block the attack but the blast destroys his greatsword and engulfs him. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Omega yells. The attack stops and Zero retreats the cannon and pants heavily as he fall to one knee. Everyone looks and they see Omega still standing with his unit falling apart. "Damn… you… Zero." Omega says weakly from the attack.

"It's over Omega." Zero says as he stands back up. Omega starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" Evan asks. "You think that you've won this, but it's not over yet." Omega says as the rest of his unit falls off. "What do you mean?" Houki asks. Omega smiles. Zero eyes widened. "You didn't finish it did you?" Zero asks. Omega raises his left hand into the air. "Come to me, my Perfect Gospel!" Omega says and white light flashes and blinds the gang. When they open their eyes, they see Omega in a black and gold Gospel. Everyone is shocked by what they see. Omega laughs evilly. "There's no way that you can win now." Omega says and laugh evilly.

Zero smiles and gets into a fighting pose with his Z Blade drawn. "I'm not giving up." Zero says and the gang does the same thing. "And neither will us." They say in unison. Omega smiles. "Then come at me." Omega says. They all charge Omega and he stands there. All of their attacks hit Omega. Omega swings his arm and sends them flying to the walls. Omega walks over to Zero. "I told you that the next time we meet that I was going to kill you." Omega says as he deploys an energy sword. "Goodbye." Omega says and swings his sword.

Zero opens his eyes and sends Omega backwards a few feet. Omega is stunned by that. Omega sees Zero's eyes. "That pattern." Omega says to himself. Zero shifts to his Zeta Overdrive form. "How? I thought that you lost that form when you freed Zeta?" Omega asks. Zero deploys his Mythos Saber. "I don't need to explain to you." Zero says and then charges Omega. As Zero fights Omega, the gang gets back up and helps Zero.

After 20 minutes of fighting Omega with his Perfect Gospel, the gang is banged up and are by the entrance where they came from. Zero charges Omega and gets sent to the ground. Omega stomps on Zero. "Even with your Zeta Overdrive and your friends help, you still can't beat me." Omega says as he continues to stomp on Zero. Omega kicks Zero and sends him to the gang. Zedept's energy hits 0 and returns to standby. Rin helps Zero up.

Omega laughs evilly. "This is too easy. I guess I'll finish off you all here and now." Omega says as he places his right hand in front of him as energy collects at his hand. "Is this the end?" Shana asks. "Looks like it." Brittany said. "After everything we've done, this is how it ends?" Ashley said. Zero stands up weakly. "I'm not going to give up." Zero said. "But Zedept is out of energy." Charlotte says. "So what, as long as I can breathe, I'm not going to give up." Zero says as a gold aura surrounds him. "Everyone, I need you to trust me." Zero says. They all get up. "Alright Zero, we trust you." They says. Omega laughs evilly.

"Trust is worthless and without Zedept, you won't be able to block this." Omega says and fires a massive energy blast. Zero stands there and smiles as the blast hits him. "It's over." Omega says as he laughs evilly. "You sure about that?" Zero asks. Omega stops laughing and sees Zero and the others still standing. "What? How is that possible?" Omega asks, shocked that they survived that attack. "It's because you don't believe in friendship and trust." Ashley said. "We believe in each other." Evan says. "No matter what happens to one of us." Taylor said. "We stand by each other, no matter what." They rest of them said. "And that's why Omega, no matter what you do to us." Zero said as the gold aura gets bigger. "You'll never win!" They all say. "And with this, you're done for." Zero says and a gold sphere surrounds him.

"What is this power?" Omega asks as he gets blinded by the light. The sphere disappears and reveals Zero in his Mythos form but with gold (where the red used to be) and silver (where the white stripes are at) and with 12 angel wings (3 on top, 2 in the middle and 1 on the bottom.). "Final Overdrive: Heaven Mythos." Zero said as he opens his eyes revealing the ripple pattern with a gold eye on his right with white ripples and his left eye is silver with white ripples. Zero's hair reaches to the back of his knees and is gold with silver highlights. "Whoa!" The gang says. Omega opens his eyes and sees Zero in a new form. "Impossible!" Omega says angrily. "Omega, with everyone's trust and friendship, I'll stop you here and now!" Zero says as he stares at Omega.


	19. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Ch. 17: The Ultimate Sacrifice

Zero is staring at Omega. "Listen well you guys, get back to the truck and get out of here." Zero says to the gang. "What?" They asks. Zero turns around. "Listen, this fight is going to destroy this place and I don't want any of you here when that happens." Zero says.

"But what about you?" Shana asks. Zero turns his head to his right. "No, I won't let you do this." Rin said. Zero places his right hand on her left cheek. "I'm sorry Rin but I have to do this." Zero said. Rin gets teary eyed. "Zeta, get Brittany out of here." Zero tells Ashley, Evan and Taylor. "Everyone else, get Rin out as well and get back home safely." Zero tells them. "Alright." They say. "Zero, if this is the last time we meet then you should know." Shana says.

"That you have feelings for me. I already know." Zero says. "I see." Shana says. "You was a great friend Shana, I'm glad to have met you." Zero said. Shana gets teary eyed as well. "Now everyone go!" Zero says to them. "Bro!" Brittany says as Ashley, Evan and Taylor grabs her and flies back to the truck. "Zeroooo!" Rin and Shana yells as Ichika and the others grab them and flies back as parts of the roof falls and blocks the door.

Rin and the others got back to the truck as the base is falling apart. "Where's Zero?" The female asks. "Don't worry about him. Drive!" Ichika yells. The female drives the truck into the transporter and gets transported to the IS Academy. They exit the truck and looks at Omega's base, which is floating above the Academy in space.

The students and Zeta's mentors, along with Tabane, Chifuyu and the soldiers from the base greet them. "Welcome back." Hilary says. They notice that Zero isn't with them. "Where's Zero?" Sky asks. The gang looks at Omega's base. Everyone looks at the base.

* * *

During the time as Rin and the gang was escaping.

"That's very kind of you Zero." Omega says. Zero turns back around and faces him. "This time Omega, you'll die." Zero say. Omega deploys his sword. "Let's find out." Omega says. Zero extends his right hand out and deploys his new sword. It looks just like his Mythos Saber but with a golden blade. "Let's." Zero says and they charge each other. Their swords collide and sends massive shockwaves that are tearing apart the base every time they collide.

After 10 minutes and their swords colliding, they both have no damage. "How are you so evenly matched to my Perfect Gospel?" Omega asks. "That's something you'll never understand." Zero says. They charge again and their swords collide and they are pushing against each other. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They both scream and an explosion happens.

* * *

IS Academy

Rin and the others are watching the base. Suddenly explosions happens at various areas of the base. "Come on Zero!" Some of the students yell. "You can do it!" Some of them yell. Suddenly the base explodes. They all look on with concern. Rin starts to cry, thinking that Zero died.

"Leader Hilary, we're still picking up Zedept's energy and Zero's life signal!" A soldier says. Everyone looks over and sees the computer. Suddenly static comes on the screen and shows Zero and Omega, fighting in space.

* * *

Space – Between the Moon and the Earth

Zero and Omega are still fighting it out. Zero has a gold aura around him while Omega has a dark purple aura around him. "Omega, you should know that this battle is being broadcast around the world, so that the world will know that this war will be over." Zero says. "Fine by me but answer me this, how is it that even when you was down, why didn't you give up?" Omega asks. "Cause I have a dream that the world will be peaceful for the next generation onward and if I gave up, it wouldn't came true." Zero answers.

"So how is it that you're so strong now?" Omega asks. "Each of these wings represents the trust and friendship that my friends have in me, Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Shana, Tatenashi, Ashley, Evan, Taylor, Brittany and Rin, and the gold and silver colors are my trust in them as well. As for the power, it's the belief that I have to the world." Zero says. Omega laughs evilly. "Trust, Friendship, Belief, I don't need any of that worthless shit." Omega says.

"And that's why you'll lose." Zero says and charges Omega. They collide and Omega flies off and sends a purple slash wave at Zero. Zero places his left hand in front of him and it goes ablaze. "True Crimson!" Zero says as he throws a punch and a giant fire fist comes out and stops the wave. Omega is shocked. "That was from Shana." Zero said. Zero deploys Laura's cannon. "Thunder Cannon!" Zero says and fires an electrical blast. Omega flies out of the way. "That was from Laura and this is from Houki." Zero says. Zero slashes in an X pattern. "Cross Ice!" Zero says and an X shaped ice wave appears and hits Omega.

"Thunder Barrage!" "Aquatic Spiral!" "Earth Breaker!" "Flame Wave!" "Icicle Spear!" "Element Thrust!" Zero said as he launches his friends' attacks. Omega gets hit by some of them and dodges the others. Omega uses some of his attacks and Zero gets hit by some of them. Zero raises his sword up. "Here's a little gift from Mentor." Zero says. "Sky Driver!" Zero says as a blast comes from the tip of his sword. The blasts hits Omega. Zero and Omega are panting hard from their battle. "Damn you Zero." Omega says all banged up.

"Ok, that's enough playing around, time to finish this." Zero says and his gold aura gets bigger. Zero dashes so fast that Omega couldn't move in time and Zero stabs his sword through Omega's chest. Omega coughs up blood. "It's over." Zero said. Suddenly, a sword through Zero's chest as well. "If I'm going down. I'm taking you with me." Omega said.

Zero turns and looks at the Earth. "Everyone, I know that you'll watching this, live your lives to the fullest, always look forward and never look back, live on without any regrets and Rin, I finally have a true answer to your question about what I'll do once this was over, I was going to spend your 3rd year at the IS Academy with you and the others and after a year or 2 after graduation I was going to propose and start a family with you, a boy and a girl, possibly a pet and I was going to help Tabane create IS units that males can use and change the world, but know it looks like that won't happen but live on and find love again, Zeta and Sis, take care of everyone, goodbye." Zero says and looks back at Omega.

"Time to end this." Zero says as energy gathers around him. "Final Strike!" Zero yells as all of Zedept's energy releases from Zero and explodes. "NOOOOOOOO! This is impossible!" Omega yells as he gets destroyed by the attack. "Goodbye everyone." Zero says in his head with a smile on his face as the attack takes him as well.

* * *

IS Academy

Rin, Shana, Ashley and Brittany are crying. "He sacrificed himself to save all of us." Ichika said as he punches the ground. "He was the best soldier we even had." Hilary said. "He always thought about us." Evan said. "He truly was a great friend." Taylor said and then bury her head into Evan's chest and starts crying. Houki and the other girls start crying as well and Ichika consuls them.

"He saved the world from Omega and created peace for everyone. He accomplished his dream." Sky said and then falls to her knees. "He know that this would happen when he accessed Heaven Mythos form." Tabane said. "And that's why he told all of you to leave, so you wouldn't share his fate." Chifuyu said. They all get up. "Zero wouldn't want us grieving." Ashley said. "He would want us to help maintain the peace we all made together." Shana said.

Rin wipes her tears. "You're right, let's keep the peace that Zero worked so hard to make." Rin says as she looks up to the sky. Everyone else looks up as well. "Don't worry Zero, I'll keep your feelings alive in me forever so go and get some rest, you deserve it, rest in peace, Zero Bakushin." Rin says in her head as she pictures Zero smiling in the sky.


	20. Tatenashi's Graduation

Final Chapter: Tatenashi's Graduation

It's been 1 ½ months since Zero destroyed Omega and his Perfect Gospel along with himself. All the members of Ragnoburous have been captured, some have been released and some are still in jail. Ashley, Evan and Taylor have been helping the cadets that Zero trained during the summer and they all pasted their final exams and has become soldiers. Brittany has been training under Sky and has been improving a lot. Rin and the others have finished their 2nd year at the IS Academy. It's the day of the 3rd years graduation, Sky, Brittany, Ashley, Evan, Taylor and Zero's cadets showed up for Tatenashi's graduation.

* * *

IS Academy Arena 1

Everyone is watching the graduation. The principle walks up to the podium. "All lastly, a word from our Student Council President, Tatenashi Sarashiki." She said and Tatenashi walks up to the podium. "I'm going to start by saying that we all wouldn't be here without Zero's sacrifice almost 2 months." Tatenashi said and everyone looked down sadly. "But it's because of him that we are standing here today. Zero, if you are listening, thank you for everything that you've done for us." Tatenashi said and then looks up to the sky and so does everyone else. Tatenashi looks back down and closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and reopens them.

"Let's all help maintain the peace he has made. That's all" Tatenashi said and walks off. The principle walks up to the podium. "Thank you Tatenashi." The principle said. Suddenly, Sky's, Evan's, Ashley's, Taylor's, Brittany's and the gang's IS units started to glow. "What's going on?" Brittany asks. "I don't know." Ashley said. A screen appears in front of Sky. "Everyone, move! A massive energy is coming this way and fast!" Sky yells and the 3rd years moved before a massive blasts hits the arena.

The gang rushes over to the impact zone. They look into it but can't see through the dust. "Ow, did you have to make the landing so rough?" A male voice asks from within the dust. Everyone's eyes widened. "That voice." Ashley said. The dust starts to dissipate and starts to reveal a figure in a falling apart gold and silver IS. Everyone is shocked to see who it is. "Zero?" Rin asks. The figure looks at Rin. "Please Rin, not so load, my head hurts." Zero says as he holds his head with his left head. "Zero!" Rin says and jumps on Zero and knocks him over.

Everyone runs into the crater. Rin is crying. "Ok, let go, that hurts." Zero says painfully. Rin gets off of Zero. "How?" Ichika asks. "Hey guys." Zero said. "Hey guys? After what you pulled the first thing you say to us is "Hey guys"?" Ashley yelled. "We all thought that you were dead." Shana said. "Yeah, so did I." Zero said. "Then start explaining." Houki said. "The last thing I remember was launching the Final Strike and was engulfed by the energy. I opened my eyes and I was floating throw space, Zedept was falling apart." Zero said and then looked at Zedept.

"And I see that he still is." Zero said. "Please continue." Laura said. "Right, I saw that Zedept was falling apart. Zedept popped up a screen saying that he's using the last of his core energy to keep me alive, long enough to get me back here." Zero said. "As long as Zedept can keep the Revive Program running." Tabane's voice said.

Everyone looks up and sees Tabane. "Explain." Zero said. "When I made Zedept, I had a feeling that you was going to use that attack so I programed the Revive Program into Zedept, but will all the bus slots used up I made it so it takes his core energy to use it." Tabane said. "So once the Overdrive stops." Cecilia said. "He'll die?" Charlotte asks. "Maybe." Tabane said. Zero's body gets hit hard with pain. Everyone looks at Zero as Zedept's wings disappear and the gold aura starts to fade. "Zero!" Rin says.

Tabane jumps down a pops up a screen and types fast. Zero's pain stops. "And done." Tabane says and Zedept returns to standby. Zero stops moving. "Zero?" Rin asks and shakes him. "The pain is gone." Zero said as he slowly raises his head up. "What did you do?" Brittany asks Tabane. "I transferred the Overdrive and Emotion Program's power to the Revive Program and healed Ze-kun enough so he can live without the Overdrive's help and I stopped Zedept just in time, his core energy is below 1%." Tabane said. Zero's right arm falls apart.

"I saw that coming." Zero said. Tabane reaches down and picks up Zedept's gauntlet. "I'll go and start repairing Zedept right away." Tabane said. "You can save Zedept?" Shana asks. "Yep, after all, I am Tabane the Genius and I did create Zedept." Tabane said. "Thank you." Zero said. Tabane smiles and walks off. "Um, can someone help me out of this crater? I can't move." Zero asks. Evan helps Zero up and out of the crater. Evan places Zero against a wall. "Thanks." Zero said. Brittany hugs Zero. "It's so great to have you back Bro." Brittany says. "It's good to be back." Zero said. "Did I make it back in time for Tatenashi's graduation?" Zero asks.

"We were just in the middle of it." Tatenashi said. "Sorry then." Zero said as he places his left hand behind his head while giving a smile. "You're back and that's all that matters." Rin said. "Mentor Zero!" His former cadets said. Zero sees them. "Hey everyone, how's the cadet training going?" Zero asks. "They all pasted their exams and are now soldiers as well." Sky said. Zero looks at them and they all smile. "Congratulations are in order I guess." Zero said. "Thank you Mentor." They all said. "And to you too Tatenashi." Zero said.

"Thanks." Tatenashi said. "Hate to spoil this but shouldn't we get you treated and wrap up those injuries of yours." Laura said. "Yeah, I'm still pretty banged up." Zero said. Evan and Ichika helps Zero up and takes him to the Infirmary.

* * *

Later That Day – IS Infirmary

Zero is sitting in a bed, bandaged up, with the gang around him. "I still can't believe that Tabane put the Revive Program in Zedept." Zero said. "And it's because of it that you'll still here." Rin said. Tabane walks in. "Hey there everyone." Tabane says. "How's Zedept?" Zero asks right away. "Good as new. I had to remove the Overdrive and Emotion Programs, His A.I. chip was fried so I couldn't save his personality, but here." Tabane said as she pulls out a new arm for Zero. "A new arm." Charlotte said. "And I added Zedept's gauntlet to the arm as well." Tabane said.

Tabane hands the arm to Zero. Zero puts the arm to his shoulder and it attached to him. Zero flinches from the pain of the arm connecting to his nerves. A silver aura surrounds Zero and then fades away. Zero looks at himself. "The pain is gone." Zero said and gets out of bed and stands up on his own. Zero throws some punches and kicks. "I feel great." Zero says and then looks at them. "Deploy Zedept." Tabane says. Zero deploys Zedept.

Zedept appears in its Mythos form but with Pyros Fusion Dragonoid's wings (wasn't sure on how to describe them.). "I put Zedept into its Final Shift, say hello to Zedept Mythos." Tabane said. Zero returns Zedept to its standby mode. Zero tears off his head bandages. "Now then, I believe that the school year is over with." Zero said.

"Yeah, today actually." Ichika said. Zero stretches. "Good, I can use a break from IS piloting for a while." Zero says. The gang chuckles. "What? It's true." Zero said. "At least that battle didn't affect your personality." Ichika said. "So." Zero said. "Let's go home." Brittany said. Zero pulls Rin into him and wraps his left arm around her and looks at her.

"Yeah." Zero said. Rin looks at him and smiles. Zero looks at everyone. "I'll see you all when the next year starts." Zero said as he places his right hand out. Everyone places their right hands on top of his. "Yeah, see you there." They said and raises their hands into the air.


End file.
